Time
by PhoenixL88
Summary: A slightly altered ending of 'Sigh' continued by what might have happened if Henry, Abby & Jimmy were left on the island. Starts with the Cliff ending with a twist!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my version of the end of 'Sigh' with some *slight* changes. Please R+R. I may add more chapters so please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Enjoy & Cheers!**_

Time

"I don't want you!" Abby's scream echoed in his ears. A look of pure heart-breaking sorrow crossed his face as she shook her head 'No' - right before Jimmy's tackle and they both disappeared from Abby's sight.

Abby could only stand there aghast as the two men in her life who she had wholly trusted fell from the cliffs edge. After what felt like hours realisation hit her and she willed herself to move. She took no care as she ran down the track that led to the beach – to Jimmy and Henry. All Abby could see was Jimmy lying at the waters edge – not moving – and her heart stopped cold. With numb legs stumbling over the rocky beach she ran to his side.

XXX

Henry's thoughts as he fell were purely of Abby. In the seconds it took to plummet with Jimmy to the beach below his mind focussed on only one thing – _Time, all it will take is time_.

When he hit the ground he was left gasping for air. He could feel the pain of a possibly cracked or broken rib radiating through him as he sat up. Dazed his eyes searched for Jimmy nearby. He saw him by the shoreline unmoving. Jimmy's momentum when he rushed Henry had thrown him further away from the cliffs edge. Henry winced as he pushed himself up to his knees. From the corner of his eye he could see Abby racing down the cliffs track. His immediate reaction to call out and tell her to 'slow down or you'll fall' caught in his throat as she reached the bottom – and saw only Jimmy.

XXX

Abby looked down on Jimmy as she fell to her knees beside him. His leg was twisted under him in a way that was definitely not natural.

"Jimmy. Jimmy. Are you okay?"

His face was ashen with obvious pain as he blinked slowly and looked at her.

"No." His slight pained chuckle eased her panic.

XXX

Not even Henry standing up attracted Abby's attention as he saw her run to Jimmy's side. Despair wormed its way through his heart. Her last words to him etched in his memory. _She doesn't understand. _His anger rising. _All the sacrifices we've made to get here and she doesn't understand. She can't see that I've had to make sacrifices too. She just doesn't understand._

With each step towards the couple in front of him resolve cooled his spirit.

_Time. All it will take is time._

XXX

Wincing Jimmy opened his eyes again to look at Abby. Her concentration was on examining him looking for any other obvious injuries. Pain pierced through him as he attempted to straighten his leg. His movement directed her gaze toward his bruised and bloodied face. She only had eyes for him.

A moment before he closed his eyes against the pain fear shot through him as he saw Henry coming up behind Abby. Her attention was completely focussed on him and it was only the look in Jimmy's eyes that allowed her to sense movement behind her.

Survival urged her on as she grabbed the boarding knife and swung around to face her best friend.

XXX

Henry saw Jimmy look straight at him. He could see Abby tense and tracked her hand as it took up the boarding knife. Abby swung around towards him and the knife sent a burning line of fire through him.

Instinct and his dad's lessons had taught him to move quickly as he avoided the knifes blade. Grabbing the handle with his left hand, his right, while inwardly screaming at himself to stop, struck down on Abby.

The force of his fist connecting with the side of her head knocked Abby out cold and she slumped down towards Jimmy's legs. Henry threw the knife toward the cliffs – away from Jimmy who was struggling to get to Abby or to him – and looked back at Abby. Pain flittered across his features but he closed his feelings off. _Now isn't the time and it had to be done. She was going to hurt him. It wasn't like back in the shed when he'd slapped her for saying she loved Jimmy. He had lost control then. Now it was only to give himself more time to set things right. She didn't understand – not yet. She would though – in time, she would. She had to._

He was dimly aware that Jimmy was shouting – "You bastard. Don't you touch her!"

"Shut up Jimmy," he said as he checked to make sure Abby was still breathing. The red welt on her cheekbone showed a promise of the bruise that was to come. _Damn!_

"Get the hell away from her before I kill you." Jimmy's struggles to stand on a broken leg almost made Henry laugh. As he watched Jimmy's futile attempts the smile leeched from his face.

"Abby. Abby! Wake up Abby."

"She's fine Jimmy. Let her rest." _He had to deal with this – now._

As Jimmy struggled to drag himself to Abby, Henry's hand wrapped around one of the smooth stones he knelt on. He part rose just as Jimmy reached out to touch Abby's face. "Abby – come on, wake up." Henry held himself back from using all his strength as the stone connected with Jimmy's temple. _It would be so easy to just end it and get rid of you now. But I need you. I hate it – but I need you._ The fact that it would have killed Abby didn't cross his mind. Jimmy was a means to an end and when that was done …

Henry stood and threw his head back looking at the sky and sighed. Pain burned down his side and throbbed in his foot.

He looked down at Abby and Jimmy – a grotesque parody of The Lovers.

His eyes scanned over the water and towards the cliffs, ensuring they were as isolated as he meant them to be.

He looked back at the cliffs. _Damn. _

It's a long way back to the house. _Damn._

Abby and Jimmy aren't all that light. _Damn._

_This wasn't part of the plan._


	2. The Plan

Time – Chapter 2 – The Plan

Exhausted - Henry fell back onto the sofa. He lay there staring blindly at the ceiling - safe in the knowledge that Abby slept directly above him. It was a comforting thought.

A slight shift caused pain to radiate through him. The thoughts of having to dress the knife wound and strap his chest did not appeal to him. Neither did the idea of an infection in his foot if he left it untreated any longer. He closed his eyes with a grimace. _No – this day did definitely not go according to plan_. At this point his life should be running smooth. He and Abby should be alone – together – forever. Instead, everything has fallen apart. He should never have agreed to let Abby say goodbye. He knew that when Abby ran away from him the first time and saw Jimmy that he would be on her mind. Until he, Henry, could make her forget him with time and patient persistence.

_That's all changed now. _Another slight movement brought tears to his eyes. _What happened out down on the beach had seen to that._ Henry smiled up at the ceiling – his face creasing into dimples forgetting the pain. _The game plan had changed but not the objective. Abby._

XXX

Henry pulled himself up with a grim determination. He had too much to do and no time to idle with thoughts of the future. He could think of that later. Now he needed to deal with the present and its problems. His main problem - he had to deal with Jimmy.

XXX

It had taken a while to get him back to the shed. He'd woken up when his leg hit a tree midway back toward the house. Henry had been none too careful – only caring about leaving Abby alone in the house for such a long time without him. _He wasn't concerned she'd get away – he'd made sure the door was locked and had taken away the broken picture so she couldn't hurt herself again. But still ... _panic had risen in him knowing she was there alone. _What if she was calling out for him – thinking he'd gone and left her there? _He shook the thoughts off. Jimmy's threats towards him, while ineffectual, were still aggravating, as Henry once again pulled him through the door. Any struggles were quickly overcome with a harsh nudge to his broken leg. He had his own pain to worry about.

"You bastard – I'm going to make you pay for this," Jimmy growled as Henry reattached the handcuffs around the pillar.

"Yea Jimmy?" Henry said, "And how are you planning on that exactly?" Henry stood in front of him, a humoured look on his face. He was hoping the pain that was radiating through him would not be on show for Jimmy to see. "Let's count them up shall we? I figure you've got 3 things going against you. One – a broken leg." Jimmy groaned as Henry once again nudged his leg with his foot. "So you're not going anywhere fast. Two – you're right back where you started." Henry threw the nail that was Jimmy's liberator into the air. Jimmy watched it spin as it fell back into Henry's waiting palm. "So really there's going to be no repeats of history. I think there's been enough of that on the island this week." A half laugh covered the grimace that pulled down on his smile. He walked over and put the nail into the toolbox beside the retrieved boarding knife.

"Well that's where you're wrong Henry," Jimmy replied to Henry's back. "Abby will find a way out of there and when she does ..."

"Which leads me to number three. Abby." Henry held the screwdriver that Abby had stabbed through his foot. "You won't try anything or do anything that could lead to her being hurt. It's just not in your nature Jimmy." He ran his finger over the cool metal feeling the tackiness of his blood at the end. "So why tire yourself out with hope?"

"Bullshit. You tried that on me before Henry and it worked - but not this time. I know you won't hurt her. You can't. I should have seen it before." Jimmy rested his head back on the pillar closing his eyes. With a new clarity Jimmy looked at Henry. This was Abby's best friend. He'd been his friend too for a while but something had changed. Now he understood. _Abby – it was all about Abby._ Why Henry and he had stopped hanging out when he was back on the island. Why he always had the feeling Henry was angry with him but cast the feeling off because they were friends and teenagers. He had thought it might have had something to do with Trish or Shane and J.D. but now it made sense. _Why hadn't he seen it before?_ "You're in love with her ... Aren't you?"

Henry slowly turned and faced him. His eyes had shut down echoing the block on his emotions. The blankness sent a chill through Jimmy.

"You're assuming too much Jimmy." Henry hunched down beside him - looked straight into him. "If I've learnt anything over the last few hours it's one thing – love is transient."

"You're bluffing. There's no way you'd let anything happen to Abby." His look travelled down to the screwdriver Henry still held in his hands. "You wouldn't." He said shaking his head, "You just wouldn't."

"Abby ran from me Jimmy. She ran to you. She chose you!" His emotionless eyes burned into Jimmy's as his hand clenched around the screwdriver - the only clue to his anger. "I only need you both now until I finish this."

Jimmy's blood ran cold as Henry stood up and turned towards the door. "Finish what? Huh? HUH? You won't hurt her- you need her," he repeated desperately. "All your plans for her – for us! You won't just ruin that now." Jimmy's mind whirled, he didn't know who he was trying to convince – Henry or himself.

"Plans change Jimmy. I've given up everything else in my life – including my family - but I've kept going because I've needed to. It'll be hard but I'll make my adjustments. One thing my Dad taught me – when one door closes another opens. Abby closed her door."

Jimmy strained towards him, the cuffs cutting into his wrists, his shoulders burning in complaint, as Henry opened the door and walked through it. "Henry! HENRY! HENRY!!"

XXX

Henry closed the door behind him. He could still hear Jimmy's shouts through the walls. The faint "If you lay a hand on her I'LL KILL YOU!" closing off with a gasp of pain as Jimmy obviously succumbed to his injuries through his struggles.

Hearing Jimmy's panicked calls to him Henry allowed himself a slight smile.

_It's all working out. Just like I promised._


	3. Promised

**A/N- just wanted to thank everyone for their encouragement. Hope you continue to enjoy! Thanks again.**

Time – Chapter 3 – Promised

Abby had tried the door handle countless times since she'd woken up. Every time the result had been the same – locked – again, but she couldn't keep herself from trying as futile as it was. _This entire week had been a nightmare – maybe she just hasn't woken up yet._ Now she could only be content with staring as she sat facing the door - waiting. She hadn't heard any noises from inside the house but she couldn't be sure whether Henry was here or not. She was certainly not going to call out for him. Abby figured he'd brought her back to the house first – hence the locked door. Jimmy was in no shape to be going anywhere from what she remembered. _Was he even still alive? __No!_ _– _she couldn't have thoughts like that._ Jimmy was alive – I know he is – he has to be._ The last thing she remembered was turning the boarding knife on Henry. _Henry!_ Then she woke with a blinding headache in a locked room – again!

Henry. He had left her some generic painkillers with water beside the bed. And an ice-pack. Of all the things she could call Henry – inconsiderate was not one of them. He cared for her – that she knew. He always had.

At least she'd woken up in her clothes this time. She suppressed a shudder as she remembered waking up that first time in her underwear. She knew Henry hadn't – _no_ _wouldn't_ – touch her like that but she still couldn't help feeling somewhat violated. It wasn't the first time Henry had had to put her to bed – there had been several occasions through the years – especially the college ones – where they'd drunk far too much and woke in the same bed. But this was different. Then he had been her best friend, someone who knew her inside and out, someone who she trusted most in the world, someone who she felt safe with. Now, he was someone who had lied to her and broke her heart. A killer who had destroyed her family and who had orchestrated the murder of everyone they mutually knew. Abby closed her eyes against the pain in her heart. _Her brother._

Her heart and mind clashed as Abby's head fell into her hands. How could she feel like this? Henry was sick – he just needed help. Abby has always been in his life and when Wakefield turned up it turned his world upside down. Of course he would focus on the one thing that made sense to him – he's just mixed up. '_I can do the math.' See! He's fixating on a constant – the Henry I know would never think like this. Ever! It's not him – not the real him and once he realises this he can get help. They'd free him of Wakefield. She'd help him. _He was still her best friend and that part of him was still there - she had seen it right before he fell off the cliff. _He was her best friend first and foremost. He could be reasoned with. He could_. _All it will take is a bit of time._

Abby stood up and walked towards the locked door.

_She had to try to finish this._

She knocked.

XXX

Henry was trying to be quiet as he swept up the glass from the broken window. He had heard Abby move about upstairs earlier but nothing since. The last noise within the house other than his own silent movements had been the thump of frustration on the upstairs door as it refused to open.

_He hated this._ He hated having to keep Abby's door locked but he knew it was the best for now. He couldn't have her run off again. Not until he had a chance to explain. To set things right. She hadn't been willing to listen before so she doesn't understand but he has a bargaining chip now – Jimmy. _He may not know it yet but Jimmy will play his part in Abby finally understanding that he, Henry, is her future_. _He promised it would work out. He promised and he always keeps his word._

The silence in the house grated on Henry's calm. He just wanted to go up and talk to her. Help her understand but he knew that Abby had to come to him on her own terms. That was just Abby. It was the same way that he knew when she didn't get onto the golf train that first day that she was going to walk past that tree. It was something she had to work out of her system. He admits that he panicked when they arrived at The Candlewick and while everyone tried to grab his attention all he could think of was that his Dad was out there and was not too fond of Abby. He knew Wakefield wouldn't have hurt her – No, that was up to Henry. But the panic was still there – that's why he raced to find her knowing where she'd be. _They were best friends. He was always there for her when she needed him. That's why they're together now. They fit. They've always fit._

Henry's contented smile stayed with him as he finished removing glass from the doorframe. He had wood to shore up the hole with but he'd wait until Abby was ready to come down. He didn't want to disturb her.

When she did come down she'd want to know about Jimmy. Henry wasn't too sure what he was going to tell her. Jimmy he knows he's dealt with. He'd told Jimmy that he needed to 'finish this'. Jimmy had had the desired reaction – fear. Fear can be controlled. Henry knew though that Jimmy wouldn't sign any confession now until he knew Abby was okay. But Henry couldn't have a repeat of last time. They were both clever enough to try and ensure the others safety but he had to be careful. He had to ensure Jimmy believed he'd hurt Abby.

Even that single thought brought pain to Henry. It went against his core. He loved Abby – she was the only thing left in this world that mattered to him despite her reluctance to let Jimmy go. He could never hurt her but they had to think he would. He had faked it with his Dad because he feared Wakefield would kill Abby if he thought Henry didn't have the intention to go through with it. He needed Jimmy to believe he'd hurt Abby, and he needed Abby to believe that he'd keep Jimmy alive if only she'd give him time and _listen_ – truly listen and understand. _He hated lying to her but there were some things you needed to do, that you didn't want to, for the person you love_.

It was getting dark outside. The sun setting over the ocean made Henry sigh – imagining the future when both he and Abby would sit side-by-side and watch it together. He could picture it _– just like it was going to be. _

As the darkness began to grow worry wormed through him again as he realised that Abby, or any of them for that matter, hadn't eaten in a long while. He moved towards the fridge wondering what Abby's appetite would permit her to eat.

He stumbled as the sudden noise resounded through the silent house. His eyes searching through the ceiling.

Abby knocked again.

XXX

With each footstep on the stairs Abby tried not to retreat back to the haven of the bedroom. Knowing it was coming she still jumped when Henry knocked on the door and turned the key. She took an unwanted step back her psyche needing any distance between herself and Henry that she could have. Her stomach did somersaults when he stepped into the room – a cautious loving half-smile on his face. Unsure of the reception he would receive. _Oh god, I can't do this!_ Her mind screamed at her.

"Hey. Abby," Henry said, his body, tensed for her inevitable attempt to flee, a total contrast to the open smile he now bore. "Did you need something?"

"Henry," she said, her voice cracking. Clearing her throat Abby tried to speak. To say something – anything. She dug her nails into her palms to stop herself from welling up with tears. But he still saw them. He saw everything about her.

"Abby, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay." He came towards her, his arms wide to encompass her in one of those hugs that at any other time would have chased all her fears away. Now all she felt was aversion. _She could do this. She had to do this._

She felt his arms wrap around her. Heard the worry in his voice as he kept saying her name over and over, stroking her hair. At that point in time all she wanted to do was let go and just give in. It would be so easy to fall into his familiar strong arms and stay there as she'd done so many times in the past. To forget everything that had gone on. To start again. Her resolve began to falter – her will fragmenting as the pain threatened to tear her apart. _Start again._ Her father had said that to her when he sent her away ... and again right before he died. Her dad told her she could have a life – together with Jimmy. He gave his life for it. _She had to do this._ Determined she pulled herself away from his embrace. Henry looked down at her with worry and confusion as she stepped back from him. _She would do this._

"Henry." Abby took a deep breath and looked into Henry's eyes. "You need to make me understand."


	4. Understand

Time – Chapter 4 – Understanding

Henry was completely taken aback. He stood there and couldn't help but stare at Abby wondering if she'd actually said those words to him. _She wanted to understand. _This was his dream. _The reason for all of this._ And it was coming true right in front of his eyes. He stood back from her and really looked at her. She looked at him – not through him or around him but _at_ him. This couldn't be real – it was too good to be true. _Was it too good to be true?_

His mind raced with every possible reason for why this was happening – now. _Why was he questioning this? _He screamed at himself. _Abby has just given him what he wants – the chance to make her understand so she'll know that everything he has done was for them. For them to be together._ That was the desperate part of him – he knew that. The young boy who had grown into a man and who wanted everything to go so smoothly. The rational part of him – the one his dad had trained – urged caution. Extreme caution. He needed to think about this. Needed time to re-group. If it was true then everything was going just as he'd hoped. If it wasn't ... He pushed those thoughts aside preferring to concentrate on the positive – Abby – understanding.

If there was anyone who could have possibly seen through him it would have been Abby. Out of everyone she knew him the best and that was dangerous. But he knew her too. He had played this game with her before. Hiding who he was to get what he wanted. Convincing them all that he was Henry Dunn. He just needed to keep on playing. Henry didn't want to deceive Abby but it was the only way. It wasn't out of malice but out of love. _Love wasn't rational – it ran its own course. _War raged within him. Henry buried his misgivings as he gazed at the love of his life. _She wanted to understand._ He couldn't stop himself from smiling – a true smile that had endeared him to anyone he had ever met. _He was winning._

"And I will Abby. I promise I will." Henry watched her as she stood motionless before him. All he wanted to do was gather her up in his arms again but he held back. Now wasn't the time. _That will come – later._

"I need to know why you've done all this Henry." She said, speaking in a half whisper, looking at him. "I need to ... I need you to explain to me why all of this has happened. Make me understand."

Henry's smile grew wider. "Like I said, I'll explain everything. I will. But not here." He said with a slight gesture encompassing the room. "Not now." He moved back towards the door. She watched him go silently - rooted to the spot.

"I'll make us something to eat. You haven't eaten in so long. You must be starving. How about that? Then we'll talk." He continued as he stepped outside. "I won't be long."

XXX

_She had him. _Abby sat back down on the bed and couldn't believe her luck. _She knew she had him. _He had smiled that old smile at her – the one she'd loved since meeting him his first summer on Harper's Island. She had seen the emotions warring across his face - then came the hope in his eyes, his desire to be understood, and she knew she had him.

She just had to keep it up. Henry had to believe she was willing to listen. There was nothing he could say that could make this right. She still wanted to help him but to do that she needed to help herself first. And Jimmy. _Oh god where's Jimmy?_ Her strength threatened to crumble. _How could Henry do this to her? He's her best friend ... Was! ... Is! Argh!! _She just didn't know anymore. Everything that had happened over the last week – all the deaths – all the destruction - _all because of her!_ Her hands flew up covering her face. The palms of her hands pressing into her eyes trying to block out the fear and panic that threatened to overcome her. All she had in this room were these thoughts rushing around her head and causing her to second guess herself. _NO! Focus!_ She needed to be stronger than this – for herself, for Jimmy, for her dad – even for Henry.

Abby lay back down on the bed and took a deep breath. Releasing it slowly she tried to find her resolve. She wouldn't have much time before Henry was due to come back. For her plan to work she needed him to trust her. She knew he wasn't just going to let her leave – not after everything – but he had to relax his guard. Enough so that she could attempt something - anything. But she needed to throw him off his game and to do that she needed to be calm. Abby let out another unsteady breath.

Henry wouldn't hurt her – that much she knew. Tentatively feeling the growing bruise on her cheekbone she let out a huff of semi-amusement. He wouldn't _seriously _hurt her she meant. He'd already said it countless times and she believed him – god help her but she did. She could use that but she wasn't under any false illusions. _It will take time but I can do this. Henry said we have time – lots of time. _A chill spread down her spine remembering his actual phrase – _'You and me. Together. Forever'_.

_But what about Jimmy – does he have time?_ She had to find out where and how he was but that meant asking Henry. After what had happened before she was reluctant to bring the subject of Jimmy up. It obviously infuriated Henry and Abby's plan rested on Henry being calm and controlled – the old Henry. The one she wanted to save if she could. She needed Henry's trust so that she could find a way to get them all off this godforsaken island. She couldn't do anything from a locked room. _But she had him. He was already on his way to trusting her. It would just take a little bit more time that's all. _She could hold on a bit longer. She had to – for all their sakes. Abby allowed herself a slight smile. _She was winning._

XXX

He couldn't look at her as he backed out of the door and locked it again. He laid his head against the door frame. He had to put something in between him and that look on her face. The look that evoked trust and potential understanding – everything he ever wanted.

He had lived a double life for so long now. He knew duplicity when he saw it.

_Damn! _

_She was lying to him. _


	5. Lying

Time – Chapter 5 – Lying

_She was lying to him._ _Abby had never lied to him before_. He didn't want to believe it._ Even as kids they would tell each other the absolute truth no matter how it might have hurt. _He was absolutely sure Abby had never lied to him before. _Until now!_

A major part of him had truly hoped that she was ready. It hurt. He hadn't felt this thrown since finding the deer head in Trish's bathtub. He didn't like this helpless feeling. Everything else he had orchestrated – he'd anticipated – he'd planned to the finest detail. This was a curve ball he wasn't ready for.

His frustration built as he hammered the final nail into the doorframe. He wanted to feel anything other than the sense of betrayal that shot through him. Her lying to him broke his heart. _Why had she lied to him? Why did she feel the need_? A part of him knew he was being unreasonable but the rest of him ignored it. He didn't want to think that she had every reason to do what she was doing. It ruined the image of their future – where she accepted him and they were happy. He didn't want to think of her as anything else other than _his_ Abby – the Abby who loved him and who trusted him with her life. With everything. Not the Abby that lies. _It was all wrong. _

Henry walked out of the house slamming the door shut behind him. He needed to burn off the rage – the urge was growing stronger. He stopped walking in circles eventually realizing he was back on the property and let out a growl of frustration. This whole island was a trap. The building in front of him mocked his torment.

_Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!_

Back then it had all made sense. He had had a plan. A good plan. And it was going to work. It had been until Abby had run.

_That's right_, he thought, the anger beginning to rekindle. It was an anger he'd never felt before and it paralysed him. His nature railed against it but it grew. He was angry – at Abby. _Abby ran – from him! That's where it started. First she ran from him – to Jimmy! And then she lied to him. Why? To save herself? To save Jimmy? _He'd never felt such irrational anger towards her before. He didn't like the feeling – it scared him – he wanted it to stop. His father's words to him, before they came back to the island, fuelled the rage.

"_She's your weakness Henry. Abby Mills has to go. You have to finish this ... you have to kill her."_

He saw the truth in it. He remembered his father's final advice before they parted ways.

"_What's loved must be destroyed. The pain will be hard to bear but it will pass. Only then can you be free. I promise when you've done what needs doing it will all become clear."_

His father was right.

Determined, Henry strode towards the door.

_Yes_, he decided.

_It was time._

XXX

They both sat in silence at the table. Something that had never happened before. Just another unwelcome change between them. Something she could have lived without. Neither of them had touched the cooling food in front of them. Her stomach rumbled at the smell – threatening to grow louder. There should have been some remark. That's what they would have done before ... She picked up her fork and stabbed a single piece of pasta bringing it to her mouth. _God it was good._ Henry had always been a good cook and he knew exactly what she liked. The benefits of a best friend. Throwing caution to the wind she dug in. Henry hadn't moved but smiled at her as she ate –she noticed his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. _Strange._

XXX

He had taken longer to come back than she would have thought. It had driven her crazy sitting here waiting, second guessing herself. Pacing back and forth all she could think of was '_Where was he? What was he doing?' _

Earlier, not long after he had left, she could smell cooking interspersed with the poundings of a hammer – which she could only presume was fixing the broken door. And then he'd left. She heard a door slam and then nothing. _He left? _Time passed slowly but thirty minutes couldn't have gone by when he came back. _Maybe he brought some food to Jimmy. Maybe he brought Jimmy! _Even knowing how unlikely that was still made her feel slightly better thinking that a part, any part, of Henry would still care – it strengthened her resolve to do what had to be done. _She could do this._

Always considerate he had knocked before unlocking and opening the door – but he hadn't come into the room. Instead a distant "_Come down when you're ready Abby."_ Then he turned around and went back downstairs. _Odd._

Downstairs he'd still been careful enough to set her place furthest away from the doors. The telescope she'd used before was gone. As had any other heavy objects she could have possibly used. She smiled to herself – _she wasn't going to try and run – not yet. She needed him to be calm and if that meant not trying anything yet then that's what she'd do._ _Trust was the key._ She had to believe that.

As Henry started dishing out food she noted cuts on his hands, his knuckles grazed and bruised. _That's new!_

"What happened?" gesturing towards his raw hands attempting to sound concerned.

He looked down at them and smiled back at her. He shrugged. "A disagreement." he said gesturing towards the boarded door. "It looks worse than it is. You should eat something – you haven't eaten in days."

They sat down. The silence grew.

XXX

As he watched her eat he moved the food around his own plate. His appetite no longer existed. He was glad to see Abby eating though. He wanted her to keep her strength up. He knew what was coming and it wasn't going to be easy – for either of them.

Abby cleared her throat. _Here it comes_, he thought nervously as he waited for her to speak.

"I don't know what to say to you Henry," she began. Exhaustion pulled at her but she had to try. "I have these images of you in my head and they don't make sense." She shook her head as if to shake them away. "Nothing makes sense. How could you do this?"

"I did it for _us_ Abby. I told you – I chose you." He leaned forward onto the table. "I gave up everything too – you have to understand that."

"But you chose Henry." He was infuriating her. _How could he think...? _"How can you say that you did it for us when _I_ had no choice? Did you think I'd want this?"

She wasn't lying now but that's because she wanted to _know_ not understand. He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. Her face read like someone who truly wanted to understand. And maybe she did. She had every right to want to know why – why he'd killed for her, why he'd brought her here, how much he loved her.

"I made the hard choices for us both – I couldn't put that on you." He sighed. "Abby I know it's hard – all of this will make sense eventually." He said confidently. "I know it will. I'm not expecting it to overnight but with time you'll see. And we have time."

"Time won't fix what you've done. You say you want me to understand. That you love me. You can't love me like that Henry – you're my brother. I can't understand that."

"That's just a word Abby. A detail." Henry interrupted. "We've been together all our lives. We've seen each other through everything. My parents dying. Yours." She closed her eyes against the pain. He sounded so sincere. "Love is the only bond that matters – and we have that. It doesn't have to be an issue." He wasn't pleading with her – just stating a fact.

"An _issue_ – is that what you call it?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was losing control of the conversation. He just sounded too rational. She was so tired. "It's crazy Henry. I don't love you that way. I won't ..." She stopped herself before she could finish the sentence. He needed to think she'd listen – that was the whole point. She couldn't keep attacking him like this. She was getting so confused. So tired.

He sat back in the chair, his fingers twirling the knife around the plate.

"There's nothing stopping us now Abby. It's just you and me. The way it should be," he nodded to himself, "the way it will be. There's nothing in our way."

She had to risk it. "But there's still Jimmy. What are you going to do about Jimmy?"

_And there it was._

He didn't answer.

XXX

"Where did you go? Earlier?" She had to ask. She needed to know. "Did you go and see Jimmy? Did you bring him food? Water?"

Henry looked at her with sad eyes. _Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy_. Abby was heading down a road that would only lead to hurt. He had known it was coming but it still stung.

"He doesn't need anything." He didn't sound angry as she'd feared – only tired. Drained. _Please leave it alone Abby – for your own sake please._ Her choice now would carve the path he'd take.

"He needs to eat Henry." She ventured. "You can't just leave him out there with nothing."

"Abby …" _Damn Abby. Why?_

"Henry you can't. I can't stay in here knowing he's out there."

"Abby ..."

"That's not me – it's not you! Not the real you." Abby persisted, ignorant of Henry's attempt to speak.

"He's not here Abby." Henry said, rushing the words.

"What? Why not?" She half laughed incredulously. "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry Abby." Henry said obviously uncomfortable. "He's gone."

XXX

"What do you mean he's gone? How could he go anywhere Henry? He's hurt!"

"He's not going to be around Abby." Henry said again, looking down at the floor. His shoulders slumped dejectedly. "You need to get used to that."

Henry kept his eyes locked on the floor. He was avoiding looking at her and that scared her.

"Henry what do you mean? Where is he?" Panicked she cried out at him in desperation. "Look at me!"

He looked up on command - right at her where the pain was evident. Her eyes searched his face. She knew that look. She'd seen it before.

"Henry what did you do?" Her voice fading.

"I'm sorry." He didn't want to cause her this pain. He would do anything – _anything_ – to avoid it but he couldn't. He knew that the pain was inevitable.

"What … I don't understand what you're trying to say." Uncertainty lined her face as she shook her head. With a stronger will she repeated "Where's Jimmy Henry?"

"You lied to me. You'd never done that before and I … I lost my temper."

"Oh god Henry – no." He continued on as if she hadn't spoken.

"I left – I had to leave. I was afraid I'd do something – to you and I couldn't have that. Not you. I could never hurt you." He brought his hands up to touch her but let them fall back without ever truly reaching out.

"The anger just kept growing in me Abby. I couldn't help it. So I left – to walk it off." He paused searching for the right words. All she could do was shake her head and pray.

"I walked without even realising where I was going." He had looked beyond her – through her as he spoke but now he looked right into her. "I was so angry Abby. So angry! And he just kept at me and at me… telling me that you'd never love me ... I didn't mean to hurt him … but my control it just ..." He looked at her, tears welling.

"No Henry. No." She begged him. Her gaze travelled down to rest on his torn hands. "Please no."

"He's dead Abby." Henry choked out.

"Jimmy's dead."


	6. Dead

Time – Chapter 6 – Dead

"You're lying." Abby tonelessly threw back at him. "I know you're lying."

Both of them sat stock still in their chairs. Except for the minute shaking of Abby's head neither of them moved. Henry had put down his knife – his palms resting on the tabletop attempting to appear as non-threatening as he could.

"I'm not Abby. I'm sorry – I'm not. Jimmy _is_ gone."

"Yes! You are. You've lied before – remember? You said then that ..."

"Not this time." Henry interrupted, shaking his head. "Not this time."

"No. No. Uh uh! I don't believe you." Abby looked up at him. This was surreal. Her best friend was trying to tell her that he has just killed the one love in her life. That he had now completely destroyed her only reason for going on. _He's lying – I know he's lying._ She couldn't believe this – she can't believe it. _He's lying!_

She had to know. She had to know that he was only doing this to hurt her. She had to know that Jimmy was still out there waiting for her. She had to know they could still get out of this. She _had_ to know. And it was written all over his face. The pain. The fear. The hurt. _The truth_.

Abby's world slowed. She could see each millisecond as if it were a paused freeze frame on a DVD. She didn't feel herself rise from the chair. She vaguely saw Henry echo her and rise from his. She felt nothing but emptiness. _Jimmy!_ She saw Henry's lips move but all she processed was white noise. She wasn't aware of moving. She didn't feel her arm rise. It was only when the fork, still in her hand, plunged into Henry's arm that she realised she was screaming.

XXX

Henry wanted to hide Abby from everything. Not to hurt her any more than he already has. He's broken his promise. It was killing him to see her in this much pain – it may not be physical pain but it was pain nonetheless. He could see her trying to convince herself that what he was saying was false. It was destroying her.

Every part of him wanted to go to her, put his arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But she needed to realise the truth for herself. She had to see that Jimmy was gone from her life forever. It may be painful now – but the pain will pass. He'll help her through it. She still had him. He was patient. And with Abby as the reward he could survive through anything.

She had looked at him then. Searching to find the lies in his words. He could see the horror in her eyes as the truth hit her. The realisation that Jimmy was gone – forever.

Then he saw her shut down – go blank – and it scared him.

Everything happened so quickly. Abby jumped out of her chair. Even as it fell back to the floor he was calling to her "Abby it'll be okay. I promise!" as he rose from his own. She didn't hear him – he could see she was beyond hearing him. Even her eyes saw nothing. _What had he done to her? _His defences crumbled – he opened his arms to take her into them as she moved toward him. To comfort her and help take all of the pain away – like he had before – just like anyone who loved her would.

He saw the fork a split-second too late.

He heard her scream.

Then all he felt was pain.

XXX

Pain bloomed through Henry's arm. Abby pulled back ready for another strike – another scream on her lips. He reacted grabbing hold of Abby's arm and pulling her closer to him. She struggled with him – fighting for the advantage. He bent her hand back pushing the weapon away from him. With a rasp of pain she released the fork, letting it clatter to the ground, but continued to fight. Her free hand reached towards his face – fingers hooked attempting to cause any damage. His hand darted and took hold of her wrist. One arm at a time he forced them behind her back, his own arms and hers wrapping tight around her waist, holding her to him. The closer they were the less harm she could do – to either of them. Using his strength he pressed down on her – bringing her to her knees.

Her screams changed from rage to anguish.

Her continued struggles to escape forced him to put more pressure on her. One knee bent he knelt beside her, keeping her tight against him, pushing her body down until she touched her heels. He remembered back when his dad had finally gotten his revenge and had killed the sheriff. Abby had been in his arms like this. Then she had welcomed his support and comfort. Now she fought against his control.

She was screaming into his shoulder. He wasn't sure if it was pain or _pain. _The struggling must be wrenching her shoulder blades but he was afraid to release the pressure in case she did herself some harm. But he was also afraid not to. Choosing the lesser of two evils he loosened his grip slightly. He didn't want to hurt her. She relaxed and he was allowed a moment of relief until she wrenched her arm from his.

As she attempted to move away he used her own momentum against her. Falling onto both knees Henry twisted her on the floor as her legs slid from under her. His arms wrapped around her once again – pulling her back tight against his chest. He could feel her heart racing as he restrained her. Heard her manic breaths turn into wounded sobs. Felt the fight leave her. He held her in his arms as she lay there and mourned for another man.

XXX

The whole event had been over in what felt like seconds. He held Abby as she grieved, knowing this was something she had to go through. He had prepared for her grief. He had told himself that he would be able to help her through her pain. Now he wasn't so sure. It burned having her in his arms – the way he always dreamed – and all she was thinking of was Jimmy. _This was going to take longer than he'd hoped. Would she get over him? Would _he_ have the strength to deal with Jimmy's constant ghost?_ His mind raced with the possibilities – the good, the bad and the ugly. _Yes! Of course he would – he'd do it for Abby. She would need his help – his love. She has always relied on him and he has always been there – this is just one more thing he'll help her overcome. _

_Abby._ He looked down at her. She had stopped crying but her breathing was ragged. He was afraid to let her go – he didn't _want_ to let her go. When would be the next time she would lie in his arms like this? When would she let him touch her again? Betrayal wasn't easily forgotten – he of all people knew that. He rested his lips on the top of her head and kissed her.

"Come on Abby," he said raising her up in his arms. "Let's get you back to bed."

Not resisting Abby got to her feet. Henry, supporting her around the waist, guided her up the stairs and into her prison. She blankly stared into space only moving when he directed her. He sat her on the bed and moved to leave.

"I need to see him Henry." Her voice startled him and he turned to face her already shaking his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea Abby."

"I won't believe you – ever – not unless I see him." She looked at him as she spoke. "I have to believe you're lying to me. Because if I don't ..."

"You don't need to see that Abby – why cause yourself the pain?" He stood motionless unsure of what to do. _Could he? Should he?_

She closed her eyes to block out the sight of him. When they reopened she was looking at his shoes. Henry stood there helpless as Abby spoke again – her voice stronger this time.

"Until I see him – Jimmy's alive. You've lied to me before so why should I believe you now."

"Abby I'm not sure if ..."

"Get out!"

"Abby ... listen to me!"

"Get out – now. I don't want you here." She turned her back to him. "Come back when I can see him. Until then – leave me alone."

_What the hell was he going to do!_

XXX

Henry sat back at the kitchen table wondering how he was going to play this. Right now Abby hated him – he saw it in her eyes. Plus she attacked him – _Abby attacked him!_ He could hardly believe it but had put it down to grief – he couldn't hold it against her. Her world had been turned upside down. Even the whole reason for why this chain of events had occurred was forgotten. _It was all about Abby._ He couldn't be angry at her – it wasn't her fault. He had to take care of her now – she was the only thing that mattered – and he was all she had left in the world. They only had each other now.

How would she feel if he showed her Jimmy's body? Would it help? Who would it help – her or him?

He needed to exorcise her of whatever remnants of Jimmy that were left. Wipe out any hope she may have. Be cruel to be kind. If that meant showing her Jimmy then that's what he'd do. He didn't want to – it was risky – but Abby obviously needed it. The first step to healing.

_In the morning though. _He needed to rest and after today's fiasco and the promise of what's to come tomorrow he's definitely going to need his strength.

With a sigh Henry climbed back up the stairs. He paused at Abby's door trying to hear any sound from within – nothing but silence. He hoped she was sleeping because tomorrow was going to be a very hard day. They had so much to do. He had so much to decide.

Despite all that he still couldn't help but smile – he had her. He'd won. She was his and they were going to be together. It was going to be a rocky road and changes had to be made but they would face it together. Like they'd done before. They had forever after all.

But first things first.

Tomorrow –

He had to dig a grave.


	7. Grave

Time – Chapter 7 – Grave

_Jimmy's gone. Jimmy's gone. Jimmy's gone._ It didn't matter how many times she said it over and over Abby just couldn't grasp the concept. She didn't want to believe that it was true. She was expecting him to come running up the stairs to get her any time now. _Any time now!_

She hadn't slept since Henry had left her alone. Or at least she didn't think she had. Everything had been a haze since he'd told her that Jimmy was dead. Jimmy had been the last link to her old life. Other than Henry. _No! _She didn't want to think about Henry. The betrayal was still too raw. He'd killed Jimmy. How could he? _How could he do this to her?_

Squeezing her eyes tight against the pain Abby sat up on the bed. _Stop it! This isn't helping._ Swinging her legs over the side she walked to the windows. She didn't recognise the view – not from this angle anyway. She didn't even recognise the house. She hadn't thought about it before – things had moved so quickly. _Where were they?_ If she knew where she was she could at least plan something – _anything!_

The one thing she did know was that Henry wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to stay somewhere where someone might pass by. He'd planned it all out. Even killing Jimmy. Killing everyone. _Did he really kill Jimmy?_ The Henry she knew, or thought she knew, wasn't a killer. It just didn't fit. So did he really kill him? She needed to find out. That's why she told Henry that she wanted to see Jimmy's body. She had to see it for herself. _I don't want to!_ It wouldn't be real until then.

If Henry was lying about that then he could be lying about everything else. Maybe the rest of them were still out there. Those she hadn't actually seen herself. Abby shuddered at the memories of so many dead – but how many were alive? Sully? Even Danny maybe – he may have been able to run from Wakefield. There's Malcolm, Booth and even Lucy. People who know them. People who she hadn't seen dead. If Henry knew that they were still out _there_ and he wanted to keep her in _here_ then the best way would be to say they were _all_ gone. That way she wouldn't have anyone to run _to._ Especially Jimmy. It made sense. Didn't it?

Abby stood back from the window. _It's time to do something._ She needed to get herself off this island. With Jimmy. She'd get Henry the help he needed. He'd never let her go through anything by herself and she'll stick with him through this. Wakefield obviously twisted Henry's mind with all of his lies. Another victim in his continuing rampage. But they'd win in the end. Wakefield was dead. Some of the damage could be undone. She'd show him Wakefield lied – about _everything_. She'd make him listen. Time. In time.

In the back of Abby's mind she knew it wasn't going to be that easy. It all boiled down to one thing – _Henry's lying about Jimmy_.

XXX

Henry stood at the open hole and looked out over the sea. It was a peaceful area. Quiet. The area was surrounded by trees but through the gaps it had a magnificent view of the ocean. Abby would appreciate that.

It had taken him hours to dig the hole. He had come out at dawn to start digging. It hadn't been easy and his muscles groaned in complaint as he rotated his shoulders. The pain in his ribs was manageable – bruised and not broken thankfully or else he may not have been able to do what has to be done today. The tree roots had not wanted to move. Choosing the spot hadn't been a problem – he'd been here before. He'd been over every inch of this place when he chose it for their new home. It was close enough to the house so that if Abby ran again there'd be no danger of her getting away but it was also far enough that she'd never have to come here – or find it – again. He so wanted to make this easy on Abby. She didn't deserve any of this but it had to end. He had to finish this whole chapter of their lives. They could start anew as soon as it was over.

Double checking he looked around and listened for anything that wasn't supposed to be there. He'd been so careful but after what this week had thrown at him he knew better than to assume nothing was going to go wrong. It was best that he be prepared. He'd promised Abby that Jimmy was 'the last one' but could he truly keep that promise if someone happened upon them? He shrugged off the thought. _That was a worry for another time._

Henry looked towards the direction of the house. This was going to be one hell of a day. He looked back out to sea and sighed. It was so beautiful here – the sun bouncing off the waves between the trees making them sparkle. I wish I could bring Abby here for any other reason but this. She'd love it here. He sighed and rolled his shoulders once more.

_Enough stalling,_ he reprimanded himself, as he turned back towards the house. _It was time to go and get Abby._

XXX

Abby had found her new clothes in the chest of drawers. Henry was happy to see that. She wasn't the type to wallow but after everything that had happened he'd feared she may have just shut down. Instead she'd obviously looked through her room and found what he'd left for her. It made him smile.

As she stood before him he couldn't help the happiness within him. She was here with him. It was all he had ever wanted. Despite the cold way she looked at him he was content. It would all be over soon.

"What do you want Henry?" she said.

"I've come to tell you that I'll bring you to see Jimmy."

"Okay." He was so proud of her. She stood there resolute accepting what was coming. But there was still hope in her – he really didn't want to shatter that – not all of it anyway.

"But I have a condition." At that she faltered. Apprehension swept across her face before she could pull herself together.

"What condition?"

"I need for you to eat something." He could see her sigh of relief. _What was she expecting him to demand? She couldn't think he'd ask for anything ... distasteful?_ _Time. _He told himself. _That's all it will take for her to realise. I need to focus on that._ "You didn't have much last night and well ... I've made some breakfast for you so I'll bring it up."

"I'll eat after I've seen him."

"No Abby. You'll eat it now. It's non-negotiable." His tone left no room for argument. "I'll bring it up and then I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"I've ... I've got to ..." Henry nervously cleared his throat. His arms lay by his sides as if he didn't know what to do with them. His head cocked to the side trying to figure out how he could say this? "I've got to move Jimmy – and that's not something I want you to see. Ever." He turned from her. "I'll be back in a sec."

She could have run out the door – he'd left it open. She could have rushed him as he walked down the stairs. Toppled him over and ran. But she couldn't move. It was almost as if her legs were cemented to the floor. _She was going to see Jimmy. It was what she wanted. But that would mean ... How could Henry carry on this lie? When would he end this charade?_ She wasn't too sure now that she wanted to see Jimmy. That voice inside of her that kept telling her Jimmy was alive was getting dimmer. It wasn't gone but it was faint.

Henry came back with a tray of food. And some wildflowers. Flowers. As he placed the tray beside her bed all she could think of was, _was he trying to be romantic?_ _What was he thinking??_

"What the hell is this?" she said as she picked up the flowers. She looked at him incredulously. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked him angrily.

"No – it's not what you think." Henry swallowed. "I got them for you to ... well ... for you to em ... leave." He sounded so un-Henry like Abby was struck dumb. She kept looking from the flowers in her hand to Henry's mortified face.

"Leave? What do you ..." she stopped, the elements connecting. "Oh."

"I'll be back soon. I promise. Please Abby – eat something." He was so eager to get out the door. She'd never seem him so anxious to leave her side – to leave her. Suddenly she didn't want him to go. It was on the tip of her tongue to call out to him and ask him to stay when the door closed, and the lock clicked home.

_Oh God! _Now alone her knees buckled and she crumbled to the floor. She stared at the flowers in her lap.

_These were for Jimmy. For Jimmy's ... grave. This was real?_

Tears threatened to spill but she didn't have the energy. Abby's head spun as she realised what she'd have to do.

She'd have to see Jimmy in the ground and all her hopes and dreams would be lost. She'd have to finally realise that he was gone. She'd have to live without him. She'd have to say the one thing to him that she'd never said ...

She'd have to say goodbye.


	8. Goodbye

Time – Chapter 8 – Goodbye

Henry collapsed in a heap on the ground. He was exhausted. Half carrying, half dragging Jimmy's body up the hill had not been an easy task. It had been easier digging the damn hole. He wouldn't have had this trouble except for his ribs and his foot. Getting Richard onto that tree stump had been incredibly tricky – but that was easy in comparison to this. _Ugh!_ _Why didn't he stop Abby from shattering that window? _He reprimanded himself._ It would have prevented all of this._ Because it was unexpected that's why! He hadn't expected her to run. _What's done is done. Time to move on._

Henry turned his head and looked at the pathetic figure of Jimmy. All that's left is to get him in the hole. He'd have to clean him up a bit. He was sure Abby would insist on it. But which way to put him – head facing toward the sea or away from it. _What would Abby want? She wouldn't want him dead,_ he countered, _so who cares?_

He wanted to make this as easy as it could possibly be. This was the last time Abby would ever see Jimmy and he needed it to go smooth – and quick. No point in exacerbating the situation by having him just thrown in a lump at the bottom – something he really wanted to do. He blamed Jimmy on this whole thing going south on him. He didn't get the confession. Henry knew it wasn't Jimmy's fault but he still wanted someone else to blame. Henry had made mistakes – number one being not letting his dad kill Jimmy ages ago like he wanted. No – Henry had wanted Abby to make peace with the island and everything that goes with it – which included Jimmy. Big mistake. Number two … well … that was expecting Abby to love this island again as home. How did he expect her to do that after all the death she'd seen? _What had he been thinking?_ He'd rectify that mistake – later.

Henry forced himself to stand and picked Jimmy up from under the arms. _Just dump him._ His voice said. _No! This was about Abby. _She didn't need the extra pain._ She's not here. He might fall right! _At that opposing thought he let Jimmy go. His body fell with a thud into the hole. Henry stood there – his legs straddling either side of the grave, and looked down at him. Jimmy had landed awkwardly – one of his arms twisting behind his back. _Damn!_ Henry lowered himself into the hole and rearranged Jimmy's limbs. He put his arms by his side. Despite wanting Abby to feel better about this he wasn't in the mood to be doing Jimmy any favours – not that he'd care anyway. There was nothing he could do about the face though. Henry washed the dirt off but the added cuts and bruises from the other night had seriously messed up his face. Abby would not be happy.

He looked down at his own hands. He felt cheated – and kind of a cheat. Henry had always wanted a serious go at Jimmy – he hated him. He was the only thing that had ever come between him and Abby. But Jimmy hadn't been able to defend himself when Henry attacked. Hands bound and a broken leg – Jimmy didn't have a chance. That's when Henry knew that even if they had a confession and found Jimmy's body questions would be raised about the state his corpse would have been in. Bruises from restraints around the wrists, shredded face, broken leg – not exactly the injuries you'd expect from an accomplice killer. _Oh well!_ _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger._

Henry pulled himself back out of the hole. He did a final check to make sure that Jimmy was as presentable as he was ever going to be, covered the hole with some ferns and went to get Abby.

XXX

"It's time Abby."

Henry had arrived some time ago but Abby just couldn't get herself to move. She was fussing over a sweater that he knew she really had no interest in. She was trying to prevent the inevitable and he felt sorry for her.

"We really should go now."

She looked back up at him. The fear was back in her eyes but he knew she wasn't afraid of him. She was afraid of what she was going to see. Her hope was fading.

He walked over to her and lightly took her by the arm. "Come on Abby. Let's get this done."

She didn't resist him as he led her out of the door and through the house. He felt a slight hesitation when they reached the threshold of the door and he thought she might try and back out but she walked on through.

As they walked in the direction of the shed she couldn't help but look around to try and get a better grasp on where they were. She still didn't recognise the place. She was trying to take it all in – if there were any trails that led away, was there gaps in the high fences, could she see any more sign of _anyone_. But she couldn't concentrate. Henry was leading her back towards the shed where she'd first seen Jimmy. _Hah! I knew it! Henry lied to me._

Her stride grew more purposeful as they headed towards the shed. Henry still had a firm yet light grip on her arm – ready in case she bolted. He could feel the tug as she pulled slightly ahead of him – sure of where they were going. He hated to disappoint her.

Abby felt her optimism grow. _Everything would be okay now. Things would get better after all the lies are exposed_. She was sure they would. Henry's grip on her arm tightened slightly as they neared the shed. She knew he was probably ready for her to run in and see Jimmy there – alive. That's the problem though – all she did want to do was run in and prove Henry wrong. Her stomach dropped when Henry led her past the shed. She turned to look at him and then back to the closed door they were passing. _What was he doing?_ She tried to stop walking but he pulled her forward.

"Henry. Henry – where are we going?"

"Where you wanted to. We're going to see Jimmy." His firm grip kept leading her forward.

She couldn't fathom where they were going. Unlocking a gate he led her into the trees and she let him. _He was doing this to wind her up – wasn't he!_ Wasn't he?

They walked up through the trees and as Abby looked out towards the water she couldn't help thinking how beautiful it was. Henry stopped suddenly and Abby stumbled.

"We're here Abby." His voice was soft, quiet and sad.

"Where?" Abby felt his hand leave her arm. He bent down to get something on the ground but all her eyes could see was the sparkling of the water through the trees and it made them glitter. It was beautiful.

"Abby." Henry's voice eventually got through to her.

She looked up at his beautiful sad eyes.

She looked down at Jimmy's closed ones.

XXX

Her heart screamed but nothing came out. All she could do was stare. Stare at the body of the man she loved. She could feel Henry's hands on her shoulders comforting, yet keeping a distance he knew she'd want. _It was real._ _Jimmy's dead._ She wanted to touch him. She wanted to kiss him one last time.

"No. No." Henry said, pulling her back to her feet. She hadn't even realised that she was attempting to climb into Jimmy's grave. She felt numb.

_How could this be real? Jimmy can't be dead – he just can't be._ But the proof she didn't want to see was there in front of her. Jimmy was in the ground. His face ashen and covered in a multitude of cuts and bruises. She wanted him to get up. She needed him to just wake up. But he wasn't going to wake up was he? Henry hadn't lied. Henry had killed Jimmy. She wanted to rage – to strike out at Henry but she just couldn't do it. What good would it do? Everything was numb.

Abby looked back up through the trees. They sparkled. It was beautiful.

Henry was speaking to her. "I used to come up here to think. I came back to the island on my own after my folks died and just wandered. Then I found this place and it was so … peaceful. It helped me."

Abby could see why he would come here. It was beautiful. Peaceful.

"I figured out a lot here. I came here time and time again to decide what was best. For me. For you. This place has helped me make some tough decisions. It has a restfulness to it – doesn't it?" Henry looked at her hoping for some response but she was still staring towards the sea. He continued.

"That's why …" Abby's tears streamed down her face as he spoke but she didn't make a sound. "That's why I thought it would be the best place for Jimmy. This way he'll always be heading out to sea."

Abby closed her eyes as he spoke. She hated this place. She hated the beauty of it. She hated the fact that when she closed her eyes she could see the trees sparkle and at their roots lay Jimmy – gone forever.

XXX

Henry was worried. He had brought Abby home but it was like moving a doll. She said nothing and did nothing except for moving her feet. She even let the tree branches that he didn't catch hit her. It just wasn't like her. She didn't even leave the flowers. They had fallen from her hand – forgotten. He knew that seeing Jimmy would be a shock to her and he was expecting some reaction – running, screaming, crying, hitting – but not _nothing_.

He'd left her back in the house and had come back to fill in the hole. He had thought when he moved her on that she'd resist and want to do _something_ but she didn't. So he came back to do it himself. It was fine – it gave him a chance to think things out.

He crouched down at Jimmy's grave. His hands hanging listless over his knees as he gazed out at the sea. It really was beautiful here.

He was glad he had to come back. He had a lot of decisions to make – some of them not good. Things had taken a turn and he realised that he'd made one mistake too many. He had to rectify the situation. Get things back on track. This place allowed him to see clearly – even with Jimmy at his feet. He'd find a way of getting Abby to see things his way. He'd done it before and even though he hated manipulating her it was for her own good. He knew it was. But things had to change. He'd planned out every detail but nobody could predict the future. He stifled back a laugh – _Huh_! _None of his friends did. _Henry sobered. _Right then! Decision made._

Henry breathed out the tension of the last few days. It was time to get things moving again.

He had Abby. He had a new plan. A few adjustments and everything would be in order.

But first things first.

Henry looked down at Jimmy.

Jimmy looked back.

"Heya Jimmy."


	9. Jimmy

Time – Chapter 9 – Jimmy

Henry spared only a glance or two at Jimmy. He'd made sure that Jimmy blinked at least once to show he was coming around but after that he stared out to sea. He wished he'd get a move on though – he didn't want to leave Abby alone for too long.

Bringing Abby up here had been completely nerve-wracking. Henry hadn't known exactly how Jimmy was going to react to the drugs. He had dosed him right before he brought him up here, but you still couldn't predict what would happen – only hope for the best. When Abby stalled back at the house he just wanted to call the whole thing off, afraid of Jimmy waking up when Abby was there, but the thoughts of having to drag Jimmy down & then back up again didn't appeal to him. Easier to risk it – less painful too.

Henry had done his research. He'd needed to. He knew that at one stage or another he'd have to use a restraint but he didn't want to use a violent one – especially on Abby. His dad had laughed when he'd said he wanted to bring an anaesthetic but had still broken into a local hospital for him. It had been dicey but he would have done anything for his son. If he'd known what it had really been for his dad would never have done it. Henry could have bought it on the streets without his dad even knowing but he would never risk Abby's life like that. So he'd done his research. He knew exactly how much to give Abby to safely keep her under for those few days after the church. Henry had needed time. There was no way he had wanted Abby to wake up in a strange house while Henry was putting the finishing touches to the end stages. Best she sleep through it all.

He'd lucked out when it came to Jimmy though. The drugs he'd used had a cataleptic effect which gave Jimmy a lifeless appearance – unless you looked really closely – rigid, unmoving limbs, it even slowed the breathing. When Abby had reached down to touch him Henry had panicked. He may look dead but he'd still be warm – it would have ruined the entire plan. So he'd pulled her back – she'll think it was for her benefit. She knew that everything he did was for her.

XXX

It took him a while but eventually Jimmy came around enough to speak. Henry had been getting tetchy – here he was – waiting – on Jimmy of all people. But things were going his way – no need to get angry. Things could only get better from here on out. He had a few more things to sort out with Jimmy first and that would be an end to it. Then he wouldn't need to worry about him anymore. Henry smiled at the thought.

"What you smiling about?" Jimmy's voice was rough as he slurred the words. _Antagonistic as ever_, Henry thought.

Coughing, Jimmy's head moved to the side. His eyes widened as he took in the earthen walls surrounding him. He shook his head as if trying to clear the cobwebs that clouded his mind. The drugs would make him foggy for a while but Henry needed him at least semi-mobile to get him down the hill.

He also wanted to see that look on his face – the one that realised where he was – the one that showed fear – the one that he was wearing right now.

Henry smile widened – it was worth the wait.

XXX

"Heya Jimmy. How you feeling?" Henry said as he cocked his head to the side. Jimmy, eyes wide with fear, stared back at him.

Glancing around him, Jimmy's features shifted from fear to fearful defiance. He looked back at Henry's smiling face and hated him. He tried moving but he felt so heavy. He tried to remember what had happened. _How long had he been out? Where the hell was he?_ _Where was Abby?_ He tried to focus. Tried to pull up enough energy to wipe that smile off Henry's face. But he couldn't. He felt helpless and he knew that Henry knew it too. _Where was Abby?_

Jimmy tried speaking but his words came out garbled. Henry's laugh at him only strengthened his resolve. "Where's Abby." He said.

"You don't need to worry about Abby right now Jimmy." He said. "I'd be a bit more concerned about by own welfare if I were you." Henry noted how Jimmy tried to move. A hint of pleasure ran through him as obvious pain shot through Jimmy's prone form.

"Ugh." He groaned. "Where is she?" Jimmy demanded – stronger now. Henry didn't answer. He was trying to judge just how much of the drugs Jimmy still had in his system.

He wanted Jimmy aware enough for this. He wanted to see the pain in him. He wanted to destroy him – utterly and completely.

Henry, ever careful, searched the trees for any intruders. He didn't need to concern himself that much with noise. Even if Jimmy screamed no-one would hear him. The house was far enough away that any loud noise out here would be lost in the trees. So Abby would never know.

No. It was just Jimmy and Henry.

He was going to enjoy this.

XXX

"You feeling okay down there Jimmy?" Henry teased.

"Go to hell." Jimmy replied his eyes opening and closing as he fought the tiredness that threatened to drag him back under.

"What you doing Henry? Why aren't I dead yet? Huh? You not got the guts to do it? You've had s'many chances ... guessing you don't." Jimmy slurred.

"Jimmy. Jimmy. Jimmy." Henry said as he shook his head. "You've got it all wrong. I'm not going to kill you."

Jimmy's gave him an incredulous look. He rested his head against the cool earth. His body was on fire. The throbbing in his leg was growing every second and it was all he could do to not pass out from the pain. But he couldn't – he had to find out where Abby was. He had to try.

"Bull. What t'hell am I doing here then Henry? You just didn't have the balls – again – d'ya?"

A look flittered across Henry's face. Jimmy couldn't figure out if it was regret or anger. One way or another it was a sign that he was getting to Henry. He had to keep it up. He had to try and get Henry to .... _to do what? Huh? What was he going to do – talk him do death? He needed time to figure out how to gain the advantage. If that means keeping Henry busy for a while he could do that._ He could feel some of the cobwebs start to fall away as a headache took over.

"I mean come on. You had to lock me up to beat me." _Okay that one definitely hit home. I'm on the right track._ "And now here I am in a hole and you're standing up there all high and mighty – thinking you've won. But you'll never win Henry."

Henry smirked down at him. "What makes you think that Jimmy? Seriously – go on – I'm interested." Jimmy couldn't believe it. _What the hell was he doing? What was he waiting for?_ Henry was sounding reasonable. _No – demented. This psycho was demented!_

"Abby'll never be with you Henry. She'll never stay with you willingly. She'll always be looking for a way out – looking for me!"

"But she thinks you're dead Jimmy." Henry said with relish, gesturing towards Jimmy and his grave. "That's why you're here. It's all about the props. She had to see your body to start mourning you. She had to see you gone - forever. And now that she's seen it she'll start moving on. Do you honestly think that Abby would believe me if I didn't show her proof? Huh? She's smarter than that Jimmy – you should know that."

It was Jimmy's turn to shake his head as he tried to force his body up further. "No. No she won't. You're ..."

"But then again you don't really know her all that well do you?" Henry continued over Jimmy's attempts to speak. "I mean – I was the one she came to when everything went wrong. She never, not even for a second, thought that anything that happened was because of me – not even when I killed J.D. and she almost caught me."

Henry looked back out towards the sea. It was getting late – he had to wrap this up and get back to Abby. She'd be getting hungry by now. He sighed. He looked back at the pathetic figure below him. Now was the time.

"But you ... you she did suspect. Several times in fact. She may not trust me now but I can assure you she will again. I'm all she has left in the world now Jimmy. Everyone else is gone – including you. I'll be there for her as she mourns your 'accidental' death. I'll be there with my explanations on how I could never hurt her by killing you – I would have found a way to make things work while keeping you alive etc, etc... If you hadn't made me lose my temper then maybe you'd still be alive... And she'll believe me too because it's all she'll have to hang onto for a short while. And then in time ... in time she'll come around to my way of thinking. Not because she has to, but because she'll want to. She'll realise we were meant to be together. Then she'll forget all about you. You'll be a figment. A ghost from a past that brings back nothing but bad memories."

"Then why am I still alive Henry? What's the _point_ in keeping me alive? It makes no sense not to kill me when you're already pretending I'm dead. You're lying to me. For some twisted reason you want me to think you won't kill me. What – you want to get my hopes up before you bash my head in? Come on! You're just doing this to ..."

Henry laughed. Jimmy flinched at the unexpected sound of it. It was a real laugh – one that he remembered from growing up and it didn't belong in this situation. It was wrong.

"To what? Hah! Ah Jimmy. But here's where you're getting it wrong." Henry stared straight at him – holding his gaze. The humour gone in an instant – replaced by something colder. "I have absolutely no intention of killing you. None – whatsoever." Confusion was plain on Jimmy's face. He couldn't understand what was going on. _Where was Henry going with this?_ The look on Henry's face wasn't deception – it was anticipation. _But anticipation for what?_

"Here's why. I hate you – with all the passion I can muster Jimmy – I hate you. I always have." Henry said calmly as if holding a civilized conversation. "A usurper is what you were to me when we were growing up. I kept you close to keep an eye on you – even as kids. You know how it goes – keep your enemies close..."

"You were always trying to take Abby away from me. And now I get to return the favour."

Henry took a breath and looked out at the trees before he continued. His gaze travelled back to Jimmy and there was something in him that made Jimmy want to make Henry stop talking. He didn't want him to continue – he was afraid. Afraid of what was coming – whatever it was.

"Back in the day Jimmy, a usurpers punishment was banishment or death. To be honest death was kinder in some cases. And this is your punishment Jimmy. For trying to take her from me."

Henry smiled, his eyes alive with a cold delight. "You get to live. You get to live out whatever's left of your miserable life with the knowledge that you will _never, ever_ see Abby again. You get to know that she's alive somewhere out there – with me. Every day will haunt you as you think of her and of something – anything – that you could have done to prevent all this."

"Every time you think of Abby – she'll be forgetting you."

"You get to live Jimmy. You get to live without her." Henry smiled wider as Jimmy's face fell. He could see the truth settling in. See the panic and the pain. The final nail in the proverbial coffin.

"You get to live."


	10. Life

Time – Chapter 10 – Life

They were all gone. Abby knew that now. _Everyone's gone._ Her dad, Jimmy, Trish, Sully, Danny, Nikki – she even missed Shane. She allowed herself a small laugh – _the fact that she's missing Shane just shows how desperate things have gotten_. _The fights they used to ..._ _Stop it! _She sat with her back against the door and looked out into her bedroom. She needed to get out of here. It had been two days since Jimmy's 'funeral' and she was getting stir-crazy. She wasn't dealing with Jimmy's death and in the back of her head she knew that. But she had to think about herself and what she was going to do. She was on her own now. _What am I going to do?_ She could grieve for all of them later. There would be time later. _I hope._

She'd only been out of the room to eat. Henry wanted to make things as _normal_ as he could for her. That meant not being able to eat in the room. She closed her eyes and laid her head back against the door. _Normal_. Henry was trying so hard to get life 'back to normal'. He just didn't realise that his idea of normal and hers were slightly different – as in polar opposite different.

He cooked her favourite food. He talked to her about everything they used to talk about before. Most of the time he spent in the house he spent with her. He wasn't giving up. And she wasn't trying. She had stayed silent through all of his attempts to get her to speak. She could see his worried glances as she barely touched her food. Her lack of communication obviously hurting him. They'd never not spoken before. But their shared past, which had always been a source of strength for her, was clouded now. The one person she would have leaned on couldn't be trusted. He knew how she felt – that's why he was trying so hard. It was also why he wasn't leaving her alone downstairs even if all the doors were locked. He didn't trust her either.

Henry was avoiding all mention of anyone who'd died – no strike that – anyone who Henry and Wakefield had killed – including her mother.

_Their mother._ It was ironic – as a kid she'd always wanted Henry to be her brother. That way he'd never have to leave her. The idea of him never leaving Harper's Island had appealed to _both_ of them back then – she remembered – but she'd never imagined he'd take it this far. Now all she could think about is how she was going to get away from him. _What am I going to do?_ He had said that she and the island were his home. She couldn't imagine her life like this. Abby shuddered. _Trapped here ... for life._

_No! She wasn't going to let that happen._ Abby got to her feet her hands placed on the door at her back. _It may take some time but eventually Henry would let his guard down._ Just because he didn't trust her now doesn't mean that he didn't _want_ to trust her. He may know this area but she grew up on the island – she'd find a way to get help or she'd help herself. If she learned anything from this week it was one thing – she was stronger than she thought.

But first she needed to get away from Henry. At the moment he wasn't letting her out of his sight when she wasn't in this room. But he would eventually – and then she'd act. It wouldn't be like the last times. There would be no running into Jimmy or helping him escape. _Jimmy! _Abby shook herself. There would be no more revelations that someone else had died that could throw her off track – everyone was already dead. There were no more curve-balls he could throw at her. There was nothing now in between Abby and her freedom ... only Henry.

She heard movement from downstairs. _Henry's back._

She turned to face the door. _It's time._

XXX

Henry had so much to do since he'd made his decision. It was simply a matter of getting everything into place. But it was taking longer than he thought it would. He had to move faster but he was afraid of how Abby would react.

Getting Jimmy back had been a bit of a mission even though he'd been expecting it. He'd enjoyed it actually. On hearing that he was never going to see Abby again killed something inside of Jimmy. Henry could see it fade and die – his hope. Jimmy still wanted to kill Henry though – of that much he was certain. Henry couldn't blame him really. He fought as he should have – even attempted to make a racket loud enough for Abby to hear when they got close to the house. None of it worked – it wasn't part of the plan.

Henry could only imagine the thoughts of never seeing Abby again. He didn't want to imagine it – it hurt. It was one of the reasons he'd done all of this. He knew one day she'd meet someone and he couldn't have that – he couldn't lose her. Now he didn't have to.

Once he'd stored Jimmy back 'home'- in a different part, hidden further back _just in case_ – he'd checked in on Abby. She hadn't said anything to him – not once no matter how hard he tried – for two days. It was torture. They'd never gone this long without speaking – ever. She wasn't eating either. She'd play with her food and he was pretty certain that she was doing it to spite him. She knew he'd be freaking out. But he couldn't be angry with her for that. She was going to try every trick in the book – he knew she was. That was who Abby was – she was stronger than she thought. He also knew she was going to try to leave him.

That's what really helped him make this decision. His heart raged against it but his head told him it was the only way they could be together – like he always wanted. No-one interfering – just Henry and Abby. Together. Forever.

It was breaking his heart. The life he'd planned wasn't working. _I don't want to do this._ But it was inevitable – she wasn't going to give herself enough time to realise just how much she really did love him. He knew that with time and patience he'd see her there but time seemed to be running against him recently. Things hadn't really gone according to plan, so they have to change.

Once he'd made up his mind time moved too quickly. He still spent all of his available time with Abby but there was so much to do in between. Jimmy had to be taken care of. He wasn't going to let him rot away in a back room. No. He'd meant what he said – Jimmy would have to take his punishment. He'd never know what happened and it would eat away at him for the rest of his life. A shallow pleasure flickered through Henry as he came back into the house.

Henry stood in the kitchen and looked around. His gaze eventually resting on the spot where he could imagine Abby lay. _Pity._ He sighed and his hands clenched with the tension that permeated through him. What he wouldn't do to not have to do this. He stared down at what was going to rid them of all their pain. Now he only needed the strength to do it.

He picked it up from the kitchen table and put it into his back pocket. Ensuring it was covered he turned towards the stairs.

_Enough stalling. It's time._

XXX

Henry knocked on the bedroom door. "Abby, it's me, I need to come in." Taking no response as an affirmative Henry unlocked the door and cautiously stepped into the room. He couldn't see Abby and his heart started tripping. _Where was she? Stop panicking!_ He reprimanded himself – _the door was locked so she's here. Do I really have to do this!_ He took a step further in seeking her out keeping his back to the exit.

Abby stood in the bathroom. It took his breath away seeing her there and remembering just how truly beautiful she was in the flesh. He stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Abby we need to talk." He said as he took a step closer to her. _The bathroom. Okay. This is better. Less room. Better. Do it quick. _

Abby stood with her back straight and stared angrily at him. What did it matter if she answered or not – he was still going to walk in? She hadn't heard him come up the stairs though. If she had she would have stayed in the bedroom – it was more open and being confined with Henry in a smaller space was something she wasn't sure she could handle with decorum just yet. She was going to move past him when she truly _saw_ him. He was nervous and that put her on edge. The last time he'd been like this was after he'd killed Wakefield and after she'd woken up. Neither led to good memories. _What's going on?_

"What is it?" She spoke at him rather than too him. She might be trying to make an effort but that didn't mean she had to be polite about it.

His eyes kept shifting from her to all around her. _Okay. Now I'm worried._ She took a slight step back before she stopped herself.

"What do you want Henry?" she repeated as he continued to stand there. His arms twitched by his side as he shifted on his feet. She'd never seen him like this. He seemed ... afraid. _What the hell is going on?_

"I'm sorry Abby. About everything."

"If you're going to start going on again about how 'sorry' you are Henry I don't want to hear it. I want nothing ..." Abby was cut off mid-sentence.

"No Abby. I'm not sorry for what I've done for us." Henry took another step closer towards her – a nervous smile lighting up his face. "I'll never be sorry for that."

"I've made mistakes Abby. I've made choices that have been wrong – for you, for both of us. And I need to fix them. It will be better. I promise."

"What do you mean 'fix them'?" Henry could see Abby straining away from him when she spoke, he took another tentative step closer to her. He could see the fear beginning to grow in her eyes. _Damn! _It took all he had to keep on going. _It will all be over soon. It will all be over soon._ He just had to keep telling himself that – _it was better for the both of them. It was._

He was trying so hard not to reach behind him – to make sure it was still there.

Henry knew Abby had already noted his jumpy behaviour and that was going to make things more difficult if she was getting tense.

He took another step forward. She took a step back – and jumped as she hit the wall behind her. She had nowhere else to go.

"Fix what Henry?" She had to keep him talking. She didn't know what was going on but the look in Henry's eyes scared her. Fear and regret. Sorrow.

"Henry what are you doing?" Her voice shook as she spoke.

Henry shook as he stepped forward. His heart breaking.

"I'm so sorry Abby." He said as he reached behind him.

"But it's time."


	11. Time

Time – Chapter 11 – Time

Henry took another step towards Abby.

The tension in the small room was palpable as fear radiated off them both in waves. Abby afraid of him. Henry fearing what he had to do next.

_This was the only way ... Wasn't it?_ _He couldn't see any way around this. _Henry had been resolute when he walked into the room but one look at Abby's face and it cracked. _Was there another way? _

He shook off the thoughts. _No._ He didn't have the luxury of second guessing himself anymore – he'd made his decision – it was far too important to ensure that Abby would be with him forever – once and for all. No matter what it took to do it. _He had to do it. It was the only way. The only way._

XXX

Abby couldn't speak but her mind raced. This wasn't the Henry she knew standing in front of her – boxing her in. This was the Henry that had planned to kill everyone they had ever known just to keep her here. The Henry who jealously backhanded her when she kissed Jimmy goodbye. The way he was acting – the way he was looking at her – it scared her.

_What was happening?_ She flashed back on when she had first found out about Henry. He had walked towards her just like this – his hand reaching behind him and pulling out the knife. Right before ... _oh my god _... right before he stabbed his own father through the heart in front of her._ This was the Henry who killed. _

XXX

"I didn't want to do this Abby." Henry said as he slightly shook his head. She noted that even though he'd stopped moving toward her his hand stayed at his back. "But after everything that's happened I don't have any other choice. I'm sorry."

"Do what Henry? Sorry for what? 'Time' for what?" The questions rushed out unbidden as her panic mounted. She didn't really want to know the answers but she did want him to stay exactly where he was – as far away from her as he could be.

He looked up at her with the sorrow she'd noticed earlier, clearly evident in his face. Unshed tears glistened in his eyes and it made her skin go cold. _What was he doing?_

Henry saw the colour drain from Abby's face. Saw her take in his every movement with wide eyes. Saw a single tear roll down her cheek. She pressed herself further back against the wall. _Away from him._ He didn't want to hurt her. He'd promised. _Damn!_

"I wanted everything to go so well. I knew it would take you some time to get used to the idea of staying here with me but ... oh," his eyes and nose crinkling in determination, "I was _absolutely_ sure that you'd come around." His voice was soft as he spoke. A loving tone encompassing the words. Abby would have written it as someone who was speaking of a fond, lost memory – not of keeping someone locked up against their will. It just didn't fit. "I was sure. So sure." He smiled at her with a wistful tilt to his head, eyebrows slightly raised that she had found so endearing about him, "Now – not so much."

"I think that was one of my first mistakes Abby. Thinking that you could be happy here with me. And if you hadn't have found Jimmy ... who knows. I like to think that Jimmy screwed everything up for us but I can't blame him. Not if I'm being honest. If I had let my dad kill him when he wanted to I would never have put you through this pain. And that's my fault. Everything could have been different. You would have looked at me different." He shrugged. "Another mistake I suppose."

Henry let his hand fall from his back. Abby's eyes automatically moved with it expecting the knife to appear. But his hand was empty. She released a shaky breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and looked back at his smiling, open face. There was something in his look that made her want to run but she was frozen. She didn't know what to do. _Where was he going with this?_

"I chose for us to stay here on this island. The place we met. The place where I fell in love with you and where I hoped you'd realise you love me too." He continued, "To start again here. Rebuild our lives – together. It was somewhere we both loved. Where we felt _home_." He looked at her expectantly. As if hoping she'd jump in and agree – tell him he was right all along and she now understood what he was doing for them. What he had given up for her.

He was met with silence. There was nothing in her face – no agreement, no potential understanding. No love. Just quizzical fear. He closed his eyes and sighed. Opening his eyes they radiated his intention. _So be it._

"Now it's just a graveyard."

XXX

Abby panicked. Her fight or flight instinct kicked into overdrive and without realising it she dove for the door. The meaning of his words screamed through her. She didn't want to die.

Abby knew the chances of getting by Henry were slim but she had to try. She had to because if she didn't ...

Henry moved to block her as she rushed past him. As they neared each other fear gave her strength and she shoved against him. A fresh rush of adrenaline surged through her as he stumbled back, his hands only grazing her wrists. _Yes!_

The door was right there. Her mind already racing ahead of her. _She'd lock him in. She'd run for help. She'd be free. _The thoughts sped through her mind in seconds.

Hope burst through her as her hand touched down on the doorknob. _Yes!_ Her mind screamed in success as she turned the handle. The door opened and her heart sang in triumph. _She was going to do this._

She became aware of movement a split second before Henry's hand crashed down on the opening door and slammed it shut trapping her between the door and his body. _Noooooooo!_

She could feel Henry's strong arm wrapping itself around her chest as she tried pulling against the door to open it once more. Felt the air move as his free hand swung from behind his back.

The bite of cold steel shot through her.

"Urgh." Abby gasped painfully, her head falling back against Henry's arm as he held her tight. Eyes wide with pain, disbelief and betrayal. Their focus gradually beginning to fade.

"I'm so sorry Abby." Henry whispered to her as she felt his tears spill onto her cheek.

_At least I get to see Jimmy again_ was her final thought as the cold spread through her.

Then ...

darkness


	12. Darkness

Time – Chapter 12 - Darkness

Henry held Abby's limp form as she slumped to the floor. Gently he took Abby into his arms. Carrying her he carefully laid her down on the bed.

_Déjà vu. _

He brushed the hair away from her cheek, stroking it softly with the back of his fingers. He sighed. She looked so peaceful. This was the way she should be – calm and untroubled.

All of this was because of his love for her – deep within her Abby knew that – it would come back to her with time. Knowing that what he was doing was right allowed him to keep on breathing. He couldn't think of living without her. He smiled to himself. _Now he didn't have to. _

As he stood back from the bed he looked down at Abby's prone form with love and regret. He hated having to use the drugs. That wasn't how he wanted to do things but the plans had changed and he was out of time. She was going to hold it against him, he knew that, but he didn't have any other options. There was a lot to do and he couldn't afford the distraction of knowing Abby was alone in the house. Couldn't risk it. He needed to know that she was safely under for a while. It would ease his mind some.

Opening the closet he pulled down more pillows. Propping Abby up, he arranged them around her so there was no risk of her hurting herself. _Just in case._

He smiled – everything was going to work out.

But first he had work to do.

XXX

Henry sat against the wall watching Abby sleep. His arms rested on his knees as his fingers nervously tapped the others. _This was taking too long._ He'd been back over an hour now and Abby still hadn't woken up. He'd checked on her the moment he got back. Despite the fact that she was sleeping it still gnawed at him that she was alone. So he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her sleeping where he'd left her.

But now he was worried. She'd been under for almost five hours now. Far too long. He had done his research and knew that the amount of drugs he'd given her wasn't enough to harm her but…

He couldn't help but worry. Abby was his world and if anything happened to her …

_Stop it! She's exhausted. Let her sleep. _

If she didn't wake up soon he'd have to do something. _But until then - relax. Let her rest a __while longer – she deserves it._

XXX

As Abby slept she dreamed.

She dreamt of swirling colours amongst the darkness that threatened to drag her down. She clung to the lights like a life raft.

She dreamt of the beach where she and Henry had played for hours until it was too dark to even see the football. One good memory among many. Of Henry telling her that life meant nothing without her. When he turned and walked into the darkness she called him back but he smiled at her and told her that he was sorry. Then he was gone leaving her feeling so confused.

She dreamt of Jimmy, and her mom and dad. They stood on the beach telling her they loved her. To hold on – that she was strong enough to get through anything. They would help her. She just needed to hold on that little bit longer. Just be strong. Be Abby.

But then they slowly disappeared into the encroaching darkness. She tried calling out for them to come back but she couldn't. A gag prevented her cries. Her legs tied so she couldn't run to their fading forms. She struggled and fell.

She couldn't tell them she loved them too. She needed to now. She'd never been able to before … something had always stopped her from saying the words when she should have. She'd said them too late … every time too late. And now she never could.

Guilt filled her as the people she loved appeared, spinning from the darkness.

Her mom hanging from a tree – eyes accusing – _why did you lie to me?_

Her dad pulled through the window – eyes accusing – _why didn't you believe me?_

Jimmy lying cold in his grave – open eyes accusing – _you let me die!_

Henry standing in front of her – eyes loving – _stay with me._

Then they turned away from her – leaving her. _No!_

Abby screamed.

At the sound she saw Henry and Jimmy both turn and run to her. Racing to get to her first. Jimmy pulling ahead.

Abby closed her eyes.

She felt him take her hand – stroking it softly. He spoke to her with love.

"Everything's going to be okay Abby." he promised her.

She could feel him lift her hand. Felt his soft lips brush the back of her hand.

"I promise. It will all work out. It's just you and me now."

He held her hand.

"I love you Abby."

She believed him. She knew she was loved. And that made her strong enough for anything.

The light grew brighter as he spoke to her. Pulling her out of the darkness.

His voice was more urgent now.

"But you've got to wake up now Abby."

The light grew as his voice dimmed.

"Abby. Wake up." Stronger now.

She tightened her grip in his hand and opened her eyes.

XXX

He listened to Abby's steady breathing and it calmed him. Seeing her move he raised himself from the floor and went over to the side of the bed.

_Everything was going to be okay._ He knew it would. _It was just the two of them and after today they'd have no need to worry. _

He took Abby's hand. His thumb tracing circles on its back.

"Everything's going to be okay Abby."

He drew her hand up to his mouth and lightly kissed it. "I promise. It will all work out. It's just you and me now."

He kept hold of her hand. Squeezing it reassuringly.

"I love you Abby."

_They'd work it out and things will get back to just like they were before all of this._

He was certain they would.

"But you've got to wake up now Abby.

"Abby. Wake up."

He felt her grip his hand and his smile deepened.

As she opened her eyes his closed with relief. _Finally._

XXX

As Abby blinked away the glare of the light she followed her dream and tried focussing on the figure in front of her. _She knew she was going to see Jimmy again._

The blur began to ground itself and she found herself staring into Henry's face. Henry tenderly holding her hand. Her heart sank. It hadn't been Jimmy. She'd followed Henry's voice.

Disgusted with herself she pulled her hand out from his. A look of hurt passed across his face as he leaned back away from her to give her space.

Shutting her eyes Abby clung on to the remnants of the fading dream where it had been Jimmy comforting her. Jimmy telling her that he loved her. _She should have known._

Guilt and confusion shot through her as she remembered she'd returned the affection. She shook her head as she tried to sort dream from reality. Her head swam. It was a dream – all of it. The good and the bad. She would have willingly taken the bad if it meant they were all still here. But they weren't – it was just her and Henry. Again. Her head hurt.

"What did you do to me?" Abby murmured trying to find her voice.

"I didn't want to Abby. I needed the time and there wasn't any other option open to me."

"Time for what? You keep talking in riddles Henry." She let her head fall back against the pillows, her hands blocking the glaring light from her eyes. "Give me a straight answer for once - please."

"I needed time to get things organised. We've a long way to go."

"What are you talking about?" She said, truly looking at him this time. Something was different about him now, she realised. Before she'd blacked out he'd seemed uncertain and regretful. Dangerous. Now he seemed focussed again – resolute. The Henry she'd seen when she still thought he was a victim too – trying to get them all off the island.

_How long was I out? _There was nothing in him now that had frightened her before. _What happened?_

Echoes of her dream parents telling her to be strong rang in her mind. "It's a long way to where?"

Henry sat back on his heels and with a quiet sadness in his voice he told her the truth.

"To home. We're leaving."


	13. Leaving

Time – Chapter 13 – Leaving

Abby stared at him, sitting stock still. She tried to gauge the truth from the look on his face and could see no lie. That didn't mean that he wasn't lying anyway but ... there was something about him. The way he had said it – resignation tinged the words. He looked ... sad. But did he mean what he said?

"Leaving?" Abby said, pulling herself up higher on the bed.

Henry stood up from his crouch beside her and moved towards the windows. Abby shot a quick look at the door and then back at Henry. He was looking out the window but she could see how tense his shoulders were. She could tell he was watching her from the corner of his eye. She lay back against the pillows knowing that now was not the time. Her head still swam and she knew even if she tried she wouldn't make it very far.

Her mind raced at what he'd said. _Leaving the house? The island? No way! – he's playing games with me. Giving me an opportunity to run – then forcing me back. What is he doing?_ Henry stood there staring out the window and said nothing.

"Henry! It's a long way to where? You need to tell me what's going on." She said again as he remained silent. "Please. Explain it to me."

At her plea he turned to face her. She'd been through so much – they both had – she deserved the truth.

"I said to you before Abby that I'd made some mistakes over the past few weeks. I made some wrong choices. Remember?" He paused as if waiting for her to respond but continued on before she even had a chance to speak.

"I told you that I needed to fix things – before they got out of control." He gestured around the room, "We can't live like this – neither of us can."

Abby was confused – _what was he trying to say? Was he letting her go? _"If by saying that you mean that we can't live like this – you keeping me here ... then no, we can't. It's not good for either of us Henry. You need help and I ..."

"I know it's not good for us Abby," Henry interrupted, "And that's why we're leaving."

"That's not what I meant Henry and you know it. You can't keep skirting the issue. You are keeping me here against my will and a change of scenery won't change that." Her voice began to rise until she reigned herself in and reminded herself to be calm. She needed to convince him that this wasn't a good idea – not to get angry with him. It didn't work last time so she needed to change tactics.

All through the exchange Henry smiled indulgently at her. _I was expecting this – remember. Time is all she'll need. Then she'll see it's best for us both. It's the right thing to do._ "It's not an _issue_ Abby. It's what's _meant_ to be. You'll come to see that – I promise you."

Him standing there staring at her was unnerving. They'd always pretty much known what the other was thinking before now. They had been that close. _Like brother and sister, _she thought with a stab through her the whole situation hadn't been so awful she would have been delighted at the news. It made sense them being so close. But what Henry wanted ... that she could never give. Not now. But she still loved him. She couldn't not. And that's what hurt the most.

Abby shook her head. _Why couldn't he see what he was doing was wrong._ "You ..." Abby sighed, "You can't expect me to just go along with what you want. After everything that's happened? Killing our friends. Drugging me. No matter how much you try and convince me. You've got to know that."

He knew different. He knew he could make her see reason. Wear her down if you like. It would take time but he was patient. They had time – the rest of their lives. He could wait. But they couldn't wait here. Not anymore. Despite the pain this caused he couldn't help but smile to himself – _she was listening to him though. That was a start. Finally listening and he wasn't going to give this opportunity up._

"I know things have been tough Abby. You've seen and been through so much I can only imagine what must be going through your head. You won't be thinking straight for a while. And I can wait." He watched her as she moved on the bed sliding further away from him – muscles tensing in case she bolted again. He wanted her to see that he could trust her – but he wasn't expecting a miracle overnight. He may love her but he wasn't blind to the fact she wasn't round to his way of thinking – at all. _Well – not yet anyway._

"Henry. Please! You've got to let me go." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. "Please!" He could tell she was overwhelmed but he couldn't afford to give in – he'd been through too much to get her here. To be with her. He wasn't about to give that up – not even to make Abby happy. Having her feeling this sad hurt him but the joy at having her here with him outweighed the hurt. _It was worth it._

He slowly shook his head but with no room for argument said "No Abby. It'll be like it was before in time – I promise. But things have to change and there has to be some give and take on both sides for it to work. Can you do that?"

Her heart sank. She lost this round but she'd try again. And again. And again. Until he'd finally realise this couldn't be or until she got away. She'd take either.

She looked back up at him her tone harsh and accusing "You've _taken_ everything Henry. What do you give back? Locked up like this I don't have any choices – you've _taken_ them away. So what 'give and take' from me are you talking about?"

That stung. He knew the truth of what she was saying but it couldn't be any different than the way it was now. In time it would change but she wasn't willing to accept that yet. So for now it was best.

"I know – and you know this isn't the way I want things to be. I need to be able to trust you – you can give me that. I don't want to keep locking the door every time I leave you Abby. I love you and this isn't the way it's supposed to be. But it's not forever. That's why we're leaving."

"And go where? Where on the earth do you think will have such a profound effect that it will make me change my mind Henry? Nothing is going to do that. Not now, not ever! No matter where we go it will be another room with another locked door."

"No – it will be different. We have a chance to start anew Abby. Start fresh. A chance to put all of this behind us. Rebuild our lives – together."

"Nowhere here will do that Henry. Nowhere. This island has been nothing but a black mark in my life and ..."

"I know." He said silencing her. "And that's why we're leaving the island." His voice was quiet and even. No hint of a lie but she still couldn't truly believe him.

"You're lying. You told me that this island was your home. That's why you got us all here – remember. Why you did all of this just to get _me_ here. So why would you want to leave? You wouldn't – would you? So what are you playing at Henry?"

"You were right Abby – when you said this island is wrong for us. You were right. This island _is_ my home. Without you though it doesn't make sense. You're my home. I realise that right now we won't be happy here – not after everything that happened with your dad, Jimmy and everyone."

On seeing her eyes close with pain at the mention of Jimmy's name some of the old anger stirred within him but he pushed it back down. It was his own fault. He should never have mentioned him. He needed to keep his enthusiasm in check. _Now wasn't the time to deal with Jimmy's memory. The real Jimmy has been dealt with._ Henry couldn't help a little smile of pleasure from forming. He thought of Jimmy briefly – the last glimpse of him unconscious after he'd drugged him again and un-cuffed his hands. Leaving him there to face his own fate_. Just like he promised._

_He had to be more careful though and try not to mention his name again – it was a pain for Abby that he could avoid if he tried. Plus it was risky – the less said about Jimmy the less chance there'd be that he'd possibly slip up. _That_ he couldn't afford._

"But you said ... you said that you wanted it to be like when we were kids." Surprise swept across her features as she attempted to figure out what this meant – what it could mean. "Why would you want to leave now? I don't understand."

"This island has a history. Some good, some bad. And as I've said before history has a way of repeating itself here. That's something I don't want to happen Abby. I'm not ready for that."

Henry looked at her and gave a slight shrug with his shoulders. "I'm thinking he was right. I'd thought he was wrong before but now I'm hoping he might just be right."

"Who was right?" The sudden shift in topic threw her.

"My dad_._"

Ice shot through Abby as fear gripped her tight but Henry hadn't tensed. He hadn't moved. There was no threat in his voice – but she couldn't help the unease that grew within her. Or the anger at the mention of the man who'd killed her dad.

"Your _dad_ was nothing but a murdering psychopath – what the hell could he be right about." She spat out.

Her torrent against his father didn't faze him. "True." He said, "But I think he had the right idea."

Stony silence faced him as Abby stared at him – waiting for him to explain.

"We _should_ let history repeat itself. But change it, twist it to our own advantage. Not let it go too far like they did. We can do it together if we try." Refocusing Henry hunched down again, making her look down at him. Enthusiasm emanated from him, as he looked up at her, in his willingness to have her understand him. "We need to leave the island. To make sure we don't share the same fate – the same history. To make sure we don't turn out like them."

"Like who?" She said her forehead furrowed in confusion. _Where was he going with this?_

"They didn't have the strength to follow through. But we do." Henry continued oblivious to her question. "We don't have their obstacles either." He grinned in realisation.

"Like who Henry? Who are you talking about?" She repeated catching his attention. "Like who?"

Henry smiled that heartbreaking smile. All love, all dimples – his eyes twinkling with manic excitement as he answered.

"Your mom and my dad."


	14. My Dad & your Mom

_A/N: Hey guys sorry about delay - I was away & no computer in sight. Back on track now. Enjoy & thanks again for everything._

Time – Chapter 14 – My Dad and your Mom

The silence was deafening. Neither of them moved – a stillness permeating through the room. Henry was smiling at her – waiting for some form of response. Abby was speechless. The seconds ticked by as his last words hung between them.

"What?" was all Abby could utter her voice barely a whisper.

"I didn't want to follow my dad's path Abby. He failed and there was no way I was going to lose you." Henry said shaking his head as he gazed lovingly at her, "No way. I decided to do things differently – take the route that my dad didn't. It isn't working. So now ... now I realise that he had the right idea. To get off this island! He just didn't follow through."

"What the hell has that got to do with my mom?"

"Remember what I said about repeating history? Sharing the same fate? Think about it Abby. Everything that's happened on the island this week is ... well it's a complete reversal of what happened here all those years ago. It all went wrong then. But this time I'm going to make it work."

"What has that got to do with my mom Henry!" Abby vehemently repeated.

Henry sat back on his haunches. His head hung down as he geared himself up to explain. He nodded to himself until he finally looked back up into her face.

"Your mom and my dad Abby is where all of this started. She was the catalyst for all of this. For everything that's happened on this island. That's what it's got to do with her."

Abby was once more stunned into silence. Her mouth opened to counter what he was trying to say but her voice faltered. As Henry continued his explanation all she could do was listen with growing horror at what was being said.

Henry could see the conflict within Abby and he pressed on hoping to gain an advantage. This was a possible turning point to get Abby to see that what was happening was right. To see things from his point of view. He couldn't lose that – not now.

"Your mom _loved_ my dad. No ... listen to me." He said, holding up his hand, interrupting her inevitable contradiction to his statement. "She did Abby. If she didn't then she wouldn't have stayed with him all that time. Would she?"

"But she got sense." Abby finally spoke. "She got sense and she ran."

"True." Henry agreed, nodding. "She did. But think about it Abby. He hadn't done anything to her. She was scared – that's all. She was pregnant remember. She wouldn't have known what to do – so she went with the easiest option open to her and she ran."

"You don't know that. You don't know _what_ he did to her." Abby retorted. "She found my dad though. And he loved her too."

"Yes she did." Abby sensed an angry tone in his voice. _But angry with who? Her mom? Her dad for loving her?_ "But then my dad eventually found her again. He didn't go straight to her at first. He couldn't – he could see she'd tried to build a life here on the island and that she was happy. But he couldn't let her go. He loved her too much for that."

"Then why didn't he leave her be? You're reasoning's flawed Henry." Abby said after a moment of silence as she formed her argument. "If my mom truly loved your dad like you think then why didn't she go with him willingly when he first came to the island? Huh? Explain that to me! Explain _why_ she didn't just leave my dad and go with yours if she loved Wakefield so much? Explain why he had to try and use force to get her off the island. Why my dad had to intervene to stop him _hurting_ her. Explain that!"

She stared at him waiting for his response – feeling triumphant. His head was lowered once again. _He's trying to think up another lie to make me believe him. It won't work._ As he stood up he looked down at her. She was not expecting the look of pain on his face – the look that said he was about to say something he really didn't want to.

"Because of me Abby." He said his voice soft and quiet. "Because of me."

XXX

Abby's stomach dropped. She felt like she was falling into an unending hole of darkness. _Oh God!_ She thought to herself. _Please don't say any more_. She now understood why he hadn't wanted to say the words. It was a verbal confirmation that she was his mom too. A topic he had been trying to avoid since that first day. Before, she had wanted to use that tenuous maternal link as a way of getting him to release her. To realise that his plan could never work. Previously she would have used the opportunity to stress the fact that they were siblings - now she didn't want him to say anything about it, knowing in her heart that it wasn't going to end well. She closed her eyes against his words trying to block them out but to no avail. He continued.

"She'd given me up Abby. She hadn't even told your dad she was pregnant with me when she met him."

He half laughed with no real pleasure. This wasn't a direction he had wanted to take. It was distasteful to him to even think of her mom. _His mom!_ He mentally shook the thought from his head. _No – no, he wouldn't think like this. He couldn't._ He looked back up at Abby who had hung her own head down. Her eyes squeezed tight against the realisation that what he was saying was true. She couldn't even look at him. _Damn! This was why he didn't want to bring this up. But she'd left him with no choice. She had to know the truth even if it meant hurting them both in the process. They'd heal with time – and he was comforted by the knowledge that they'd both heal _together_._

"She gave me to some loser family who wanted a kid. They could have been anyone. And why? Because she was scared. That seemed to be her forte didn't it. Being scared." Abby looked sharply up at him, her eyes narrowing at the detrimental description of her mom. Henry continued regardless, his own anger rising as he spoke about the only woman he had really, truly thought of with hatred. "It might explain the look of fear on her face every time I arrived at your house. Every time we spent time together. When we grew closer year on year, even my own parents cut our holidays short out of fear. They were all scared."

Henry pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was going off topic – letting his bitter anger lead him to a place he didn't want to go – ever. He let out another long slow breath calming his heartbeat. _This wasn't good for Abby either. Remember that._

"That's why she didn't go with him Abby. She hadn't told your dad she'd even had me – let alone gave me up. So she resisted when my dad tried to take her away. If she hadn't Charlie might have found out the truth about what she did. And that scared her. Being the good guy your dad was he would have searched for her and found out the truth. So best to lie I suppose. She couldn't face what she'd done."

"My dad's whole plan was to get me back too when he found out. He told me that after he'd found out that he'd worked it all out. They'd leave the island together and then go get me." Henry paused and took another slow breath.

"One of my dad's biggest downfalls was his temper. Thankfully something I didn't altogether inherit." Abby cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. He chuckled and admitted, "Okay so some of it rubbed off but back to the point. My dad lost his temper when she said that she didn't want me. How would you feel if you heard that the man _you_ loved didn't want you _or_ your child? So that's when he lost his temper and got physical, and that's when your dad saw them. Charlie would never have believed my dad's side of the story. The rest, as they say, is history."

"Which is where we come in. Do you see? – History has almost come full circle. But this time we're not going to have anyone like your dad trying to stop us from leaving. There are no obstacles in our way now – no partners, no friends, no family. We're free. We can leave and start our lives again like they were supposed to all those years ago if they hadn't failed. But we won't fail."

Henry's conviction in everything he was saying rocked Abby's beliefs. Her thoughts were in turmoil. What Henry was saying made sense – logically they made sense. But she didn't want to believe it. Her heart screamed against it. _How would she feel if she were in that position? If she found out her mother had abandoned her? It would kill her. But she'd never kill out of revenge. Never!_

She felt defeated. She was bone tired and wanted this entire nightmare to end. A tear rolled down her cheek. Henry crossed to the other side of the bed in a few strides. He knelt by the bed and took her hand. She flinched but allowed him to take it in his own. His other hand brushed away her tears.

"Please don't cry Abby. Everything is going to be okay. I promised you that and I won't break that promise."

"But..." She attempted to speak but her breathing was shallow and she couldn't form the words. Clearing her throat she tried to continue. "But that doesn't justify what he did when he came back. That he killed her."

"He could have handled it differently I agree but I understand why he did what he did." Horrified she tried jerking her hand out of his. His grip stayed firm on her hand - unrelenting.

"Understand? You ... you _understand_ why he killed _our_ mother?" Anger cracked her voice as she attempted to pull her hand from his.

"_Your_ mother Abby. Not mine. Mine lived in Tacoma until she died. Yours lived here." He said coldly kicking himself that he'd let this go too far.

"And to a degree – yes I do understand. My dad let his emotions – his anger – guide him. He didn't have the patience to try again. Instead he lashed out at the person he'd loved the most – the person who had betrayed him and his son."

"You're just like him aren't you?" She said hollowly.

"No Abby. No! You're the only person I trust. I've ever trusted. You've never betrayed me and I know you never will. It's not in your nature. Trust me – I could never hurt you that way. I could never cause you that type of pain."

"You killed Jimmy. Out of anger – remember? My dad, Nikki, Shane. Do you think I felt no pain when they died?" Abby spat out. "You're more like him than you think."

"I didn't kill your dad – or the others." Henry countered back. "I would never _knowingly_ cause you pain is what I meant. I told you that Jimmy's death was an accident." And there is was again that stab of jealous anger that pierced through him every time Jimmy's name was mentioned. But it did remind him that time was short.

"Listen, Abby. The fact is that the plan my dad had to get off the island was the right one. I see that now. And that's why we're leaving. Tonight."

"To where Henry? Where would you possibly go? What was your dads' big plan then?" Resignation laced her words.

Listening to Henry had given her some short time to think. If they were leaving, then that meant getting out of this house. _What were the possibilities? She may be able to find help. To get away from him. _But therein lay the problem – he wasn't going to let her out of his sight was he. _There's also the drugs too._ She had to try and convince him that she could be trusted long enough to stay conscious so she could either get away or get help. But first she needed to know where he planned for them to go. And how!

Henry smiled and kissed the hand he still held firm. _Was she finally seeing reason? _Even the tiniest of hopes gave him joy.

"Did you know my dad was a fisherman by trade Abby? Yea – all his life – well up until he met your dad of course. Not too much was known about him – nobody really took the time to figure that out."

"My heart bleeds."

Henry laughed and he grinned back at her sarcasm. There was still some fight left in her and he loved that. He loved her.

"Anyway – as a result of that nobody knew he also owned a boat. His own place too. And that's where we're going. Somewhere where nobody will even know we're there."

"He was from Washington State right? We're going back to the mainland?" Abby tried to hide the hope that was growing inside. _If they were going mainland then he was bound to slip up. She'd get her chance one way or another._

Henry almost laughed but bit it down. He knew what she was thinking, what she was surely planning. Escape. He didn't want to burst her bubble just yet. She looked beautiful when she was animated. It gave her something to look forward to and he didn't want to take that away from her. But if he made a mistake because of it he'd never forgive himself. He'd made enough of them for the rest of their lives.

"No Abby. Not the mainland." He saw her face fall as he spoke. _Damn._ "A bit further afield, but suitably isolated for us."

"If not the mainland – then where else is there?" She frowned in confusion not following where he was going.

"Home! Well what should have been home anyway. We'll make it just like here."

"Where?" She felt like screaming at him. He couldn't help but inwardly smile seeing her frustration at his evasiveness.

"There are places other than the mainland and here you know." He laughed but on seeing her irate expression he explained. "My dad's got an island Abby. A family inheritance. It's small and modest – but it's ours. The house isn't as big as here by far but it's still comfortable. And we'll have time there Abby. Lots of time. No locks, no restraints."

If Henry hadn't looked so sincere she would have laughed at him for the ridiculousness of his statement. Her laughter faded as she realised that he was serious. Her hand grew cold in his as he continued.

"Our own private Harper's Island Abby – without the memories."


	15. Memories

Time – Chapter 15 – Memories

"You've got to be kidding me?" Abby laughed. "Seriously Henry – an island?" She could feel her hands begin to shake but not from her forced laughter. The cold seeped up through her despite the heat of his hands pressing down on hers. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? Come on!"

She couldn't hide the tremor in her voice as she attempted to joke away what he'd said. _An island? This is not good. Was he seriously for real?_

She knew that he was – she could see it in the way he was looking at her. This was his solution, obviously the only solution he had once he realised that she wouldn't let him keep her here. _There had to be a flaw in his plan. What was it? I need the time to figure out just what it is ... then use it._

"It's not a joke Abby." Henry said. "It's real and it's safe." His fingers stroked the back of her hand making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. It wasn't so much the sensation as the look on his face. All Abby saw was an obsession and a possessiveness she'd never seen in Henry before. It unnerved her to her core. "I'm not lying to you."

"Not this time anyway. Right?" Abby retorted and quickly pulled her hand from under his before he could react. He tried to keep his grip on her but when she was free she moved further away from him. Reluctantly he drew his hands back but stayed by the bedside.

"Abby. We need to leave. It's no good for either of us here I know that now. There are so many memories here and too many that we need to forget. It's a place for a fresh start for both of us. There we can rebuild and make new memories – together."

"_New_ memories? What would make you think that _anywhere_ I go could erase the memories of what happened?" Abby said. "Do you honestly think that I'm going to forget what you've done to me Henry? To everyone else? I won't forget and a change of location isn't going to make my feelings towards you change either."

"It will in time Abby. I have faith that it will." Henry got to his feet once more and gestured between them. "This is you and me. We're stronger together than we are apart. We've shown that this week – remember? When we planned together to get off the island – everyone listened to us. Where we led they followed. We made a team." Henry paused and smiled down at her. "We _make_ a great team – together."

"No ... we don't. Not anymore. Not ever again."

Henry sighed and shook his head. "This is getting us nowhere fast Abby and we have to leave. We've been through this before and I'm sure we'll go through it again but just trust me on this. Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

Abby huffed and looked out towards the windows. "Okay then answer me this. How do you plan on getting us to this _island_ of yours? Are you planning on swimming while towing me behind? Because there's a flaw here - you blew up all the boats Henry. Even Cal's is gone. You do remember that – right?"

Henry directed an incredulous look at her, his forehead crinkling in amusement.

"Abby – come on. How do you think my dad got here – hopped on the ferry? Do you think he swam? I understand that you're clutching at straws, trying to delay, but you're not thinking straight." Annoyance flittered across Abby's face and he sighed again. _This was taking far too long. They didn't have the time._ "My dad sailed here Abby. His boat was anchored in one of the hidden coves near here. I brought it round to the inlet earlier. So we're good to go. I'll be back up when it's time to go. Okay?"

"Wait! We're leaving now?" Abby said as Henry moved towards the door.

"I told you that Abby." Henry said without pausing, "We need to leave tonight. The sooner the better – so I'll be back shortly."

"But what about clothes, food ..." Abby called after him. "Henry stop!" _This was going too fast._

Henry turned to her when he reached the door, irritation flashing through him followed by a flush of shame at the feeling. It wasn't her fault she was questioning everything – he'd sprung this on her as he'd done everything else. Under the circumstances he thought she was handling it quite well. He was still looking forward to when there would be no more problems like the ones they'd faced over the past few weeks. _Patience and time. Patience and time. Patience and time._

"It's all taken care of. I brought everything to the boat while you were ..." He cleared his throat. _Damn – he didn't want to bring this up. _ Nervously he cleared his throat again. "while you were ... sleeping." _Damn!_ he thought again as Abby flinched. "I arranged everything so there's nothing for you to worry about. But I've got to go now Abby. I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that he left the room and the lock clicked home behind him.

XXX

Abby stared at the door as the lock clicked behind Henry. _Finally, time to think._

On hearing Henry's retreating steps down the stairs Abby rushed to the chest of drawers to discover if he had actually done what he'd said. Every drawer was empty. Earlier they had been filled with T-shirts, sweaters, underwear still in their packaging. Abby suppressed a shudder. Everything was gone. _How long was she out for? _The only things left were in the bathroom. He'd taken everything else.

_He was really going to do this. They were leaving Harper's Island._ She couldn't quite believe it but it was really happening. _What am I going to do now? _She reprimanded herself before she could fall into self-pity mode. That wasn't her. She didn't do that when her mom or her dad died and she won't do it now. She'd be letting her dad down if she failed now.

_Okay. Options?_ Her mind raced with possibilities but they all depended on what Henry was planning on doing.

She had to think like him.

_The Henry she had known couldn't be too much different than the Henry that had appeared back at the church. If they were so completely different then there was no way he could have pulled off lying to her all this time._ _There was no way. She would have known something was up ... she just would have. _

Abby paced the room not knowing what else to do. She felt so tired and knew that if she sat down she might not have the energy to get back up again – she couldn't risk that. It was getting darker outside and Henry had said they were leaving 'tonight' which didn't leave her very much time.

_So ... what would Henry do?_

_He needed to get her to the boat. _

_She could try and make a run for it when they were out in the open._ She vaguely remembered the direction the chase to the cliff took but couldn't say for sure – especially if it was dark out. There was also the path up through the trees to where Jimmy ... _No! Not there._ Abby's nails ground into her palms as she chased the images away that sprung up in her mind. She couldn't afford any distractions – not now. There was too much at stake. _She could mourn later. She could do anything she wanted to later … she just had to get away first._

_There was always the woods – run and hide until it was light – then go find help. _

_But he knew this area better than she did and could she really hide all night_. She'd already ascertained that she'd never been here before and Henry had said he came here all the time. He could be lying but it's a risk she couldn't afford to take.

Indecision wormed its way through Abby. Questions arising at her own abilities: _Was she fast enough? Would she be ready to take her chance at a moment's notice? _He'd almost caught her those other times.

But she knew she would. _She had to be. There was no more time for anything else._

_Another serious problem was the drugs._ If he tried using the drugs on her again she wouldn't have any options. He could do anything he wanted then.

_But he'd have to carry her if he drugged her_. She could try and convince him that it would be in his best interests to get her down to the boat without them and then if he tried anything – she'd run.

Funny how everything relied on running – something she'd done so much of recently. But it did lead her to the other option. She'd thought about it before but it might just be her only choice. _Stop it! That's as the last resort. Only if she failed in getting away._

Despite all of this, the one thing she knew that they both shared in the next few hours was their determination. She wanted to leave, he wanted her to stay. It all came down to who was strong enough. There was no time for mistakes.

Abby squared her shoulders and sat on the bed facing the door. Waiting for Henry to come back for her.

_Decision made._ She was ready.

XXX

Henry let out a sigh of relief as he clicked the lock home. _Finally, time to think._

_That was harder than he'd imagined but at least it was over with_, he thought as his fingers left the lock. _This will be the last time there will ever be a lock between us. Another obstacle gone._ He smiled.

As he moved through the house he mulled over what had happened. _She'd taken it well._ He had to admit that he thought she would try and run when he told her they were leaving the island. But she hadn't – she had questioned him about it but that was it. There was no repeat of the dramas that had happened before.

Henry paused mid-stride, the memories of the last hour replaying in his head. _Had she listened to him?_ His mind whirled with the possibilities. _Had he brought her around to his way of thinking? Finally? _He was confused at the suddenness of his realisation – this wasn't what he was expecting but it was what he wanted. He smiled again and looked up towards the ceiling. _She wanted to leave – that's why she wasn't kicking up much of a fuss. That was it - she wanted to leave._ Joy surged through him at the thought. And all it had taken was the chance for her to get off the island with him. He knew he'd made the right choice. _Thanks dad. _He was giving her the opportunity to forget everything that had happened and to start anew. _She wanted this – she wanted to leave with him._

Caution tempered his enthusiasm but it couldn't stop him from beaming with success.

Carefully he weighed his options. He knew she wanted to leave the island – it was obviously something they both needed. Something he could give her – a peace offering of sorts.

But he wasn't blind. He knew the downside - she would try and leave without him. She wasn't truly ready yet – he knew that – she hasn't had enough time. It was hardwired into her to survive at any cost, even if that cost was him.

So his main objective was he had to get her to his dad's island safe and unharmed. She wasn't in danger from him – but she could be a danger to herself. He'd make sure she was safe though – even from herself. He'd make sure of it.

But first things first – he had to get Abby down to the boat. He couldn't use any more of the drugs. It was too soon after he gave her the last shot and he didn't know what the effects would be. Henry's fingers tapped against his leg as he thought out his strategy.

_So ... what will I do? What _can_ I do?_

His rhythmic tapping stopped. Henry stood at the bottom of the stairs gazing up. Determination burned through him. It was all coming to a head now. There was no time for mistakes. Nothing could go wrong. It was time.

_Decision made._ He was ready.


	16. Ready

Time – Chapter 16 – Ready

Abby's scream pierced the sky. Slowly it echoed into silence. Her hands flailed at the suffocating force cutting off her air. Bringing her into a darkness she was fighting hard to resist.

Her eyes were squeezed tight – not wanting to see the torment above her. Sparkling stars tinge her vision – the only colour in the encroaching darkness.

Henry's own cry of anguish and pain resounded in her ears. She didn't want it to be the last thing she heard.

With the last of her failing strength she desperately pushed again against the heavy weight at her throat that was choking the life from her.

Her lungs screamed for release.

_Not like this. Not like this._

The darkness closed around her.

XXX

Henry had stood at the door not really knowing what to do next. A first! All that was needed was for him to start scuffing his feet on the floor with his hands in his pockets and he'd have the image of a nervous little lost boy down to a tee.

Only the tension roiling off him in waves was any indication that something was wrong.

Abby stood beside the bed equally tense – her fight or flight instincts ready at a moments notice.

Abby shot a quick glance down at Henry's hands. They were empty but it gave her no real relief. They'd been bare before – right up until he'd stabbed her with the needle. The drugs were her main concern – if he drugged her all her plans fell apart. Her only comforting thought was that he wasn't fidgeting. If she'd known what to look for before she would have realised that he was constantly touching his hands to his back – where the needle had been hidden. He wasn't still now but she was still cautious.

Henry had arrived only minutes ago but the time seemed to stretch into hours as neither of them could move. Each waiting for the other to make the first step.

Abby had made her decision – it was the only rational way out for her and she knew it. She just needed to stick to the plan.

XXX

Henry looked at Abby with trepidation. He was afraid. He hadn't been truly afraid in a long time. Not since after his dad had taken him under 'his wing' and shown him the ropes – _quite literally in some cases. _

He'd felt fear when he'd knocked Abby unconscious or when J.D. almost had enough time to tell Abby the truth. If Henry had taken just that little bit longer to come into view it would have ruined all of his plans. But it didn't and everything went according to plan.

But this was a fear he hadn't felt before. He'd had an anxious fear before – an anticipation of what was to come. But this was different. There was no inevitable outcome. Everything rested on this moment and what came after.

_No!_ he told himself. There was a reason all of this had gone so well. Minus a few unforeseen hiccups of course. It was meant to be – simple as that. Nothing could go wrong now. He'd planned it all so well. It was fate.

He'd made his decision. He just had to see it through no matter what the cost.

"We've got to go now Abby." He finally said breaking the silence. Abby flinched at the sudden sound. "Are you ready?"

"There's nothing here that's mine." She stated pointedly looking at him.

Henry moved to the side of the door leaving it free and open for her to go through. She resisted moving at first but with no glance around her prison she steeled herself to walk past him.

As she brushed by she waited for _something_ to happen – _anything_ – but nothing did. She continued down the stairs. He followed close behind.

XXX

Henry wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch Abby as she walked past but knew it would be a bad idea. The last time he'd properly held her he'd hurt her – that feeling would still be strong in her mind. It was better to wait. But he wanted to hold hr so much.

He hated this distance between them. It had never existed before and he ached at the loss. He knew he was to blame but also knew that he'd fix it – no matter what. He wouldn't let Abby think badly of him for much longer – not as long as they were alive.

He followed her down the stairs keeping close by. There was so much at stake now. He couldn't afford any more mistakes and he was running out of time.

XXX

When she reached the kitchen Abby stopped. Through the dim light she could see that everything had changed. Sheets covered the furniture and the wooden slat that had covered the broken window had been removed. All the external evidence that people had been here was gone. _How long was I unconscious for?_ She thought as she peered into the dim.

She was shaken from her reverie as Henry walked in front of her.

"Abby." She turned her head towards his voice. He looked tired as he spoke. "Please don't ruin this for us."

Abby frowned at the phrase. As she followed his look towards the open door and back to her she understood his true meaning. Despite his soft pleading tone Abby could sense the undercurrent to his words. _I want to trust you. Please don't run from me or …_

"I want this to work between us." He continued, "I know it can work but you have to give me the time to prove it to you. Please give me that."

Abby listened silently. He didn't know she wasn't going to 'ruin' this for him – not yet. She had her own plan and that meant having that slight bit of trust he was dying to give her.

"Please Abby." Henry urged, cautious at her silence. "Please let's leave the bad memories behind us. Give _us_ a chance."

Abby nodded – not really sure what she was nodding to. "I want off this island Henry."

Henry smiled and held out his hand to her.

"Then let's go."

XXX

Abby was hesitant but took his hand. _It was all part of the plan._ He squeezed it once and drew her towards the door.

She almost walked into him as he suddenly stopped before he had crossed the threshold. He turned to her slowly still gripping her hand. Flashbacks of their previous physical encounters came back to Abby. Henry had been close to her then too – she could do less damage to him that way. As she tensed up ready to fight he spoke to her.

"I don't know if I can trust you Abby. I'm sorry but … I _want_ to but I can't risk you running from me again."

"Henry I _want_ to leave. I've told you that."

"I know." He said, "I believe you do want to _leave_ but … I want to leave with _you_ Abby. And I … I need to make sure that's what happens."

There was a tightness to his voice as he spoke. A reluctance. She realised why when he reached out to the counter top and brought his hand back. She hadn't seen it before because it lay in the shadows. Every ounce of her screamed at her to run but she forced herself to stay steady as he brought the rope into view.

Closing her eyes she tried to control her breathing. As she opened them again her view was overtaken by the embarrassed and apologetic look on his face. The urge to smack it was tempting.

Slowly she nodded.

"I'm sorry Abby. But it's okay. I only need to keep you beside me. I promise – it's only until we get to the boat. I promise."

Her gut still screamed at her to run. It went against every instinct but she ignored it.

She nodded again.

"Just until the boat though – right?" She asked. "Then it comes off."

"I promise."

"I'm not getting on a boat with tied hands Henry." She looked straight at him. "That's not going to happen."

He squeezed her wrist attempting to be reassuring. He met her stare. "I promise Abby. Just until we get to the boat." She believed him. God help her but she did. Inside she sighed with relief.

She tried to keep her arms from shaking as he looped the rope around her wrists. Securing them tightly he took her arm again and led her out into the night.

XXX

Everything was going according to plan. Smoothly even. Henry couldn't help feeling like he'd won. He knew it was premature but he couldn't stop the feeling from growing.

None of this was the way he wanted but he'd take it. They were leaving – together and that's all that mattered. Abby wasn't fighting him so that helped. She was his world and anything he could do to make her life go just that bit better he'd do.

She was willing to leave now. Almost hoping for it. He'd like to think she wanted to leave with him but he knew better. He looked down at her as they walked down the path. There was some trick up her sleeve – he just didn't know what it was yet. But whatever it was he'd be ready. She was the only thing left for him.

As he led Abby through the dark a part of him grew wary. A niggling feeling that this was going far too easily crept over him. Despite all his hopes he knew that nothing was perfect. He wasn't a fool. Abby was looking around her at every opportunity and all he could now think of was she was looking for any way out. He still had a firm grip on her arm but still … Anger stirred in him – _when would she finally realise this is meant to be!_ He drew in a breath and glanced around him again.

Something was making him uneasy. It set him on edge and he didn't like the sensation – it made him feel out of control. Maybe it was just being out in the open like this with Abby. They'd been only at the house before with its high wooden fences. Safe. No-one could see them there but out here … there were too many variables.

Henry's own eyes searched the shadows.

There was nothing there. He strengthened his grip on Abby's arm just in case as something burned in him.

_Then why can't I relax!_

XXX

Abby couldn't help but look around her in case there was any early chance to run. It would be more difficult with tied hands but if it was worth it then …

_No._ She wasn't going to run. Her plan lay with Henry trusting her. Trust didn't come off very well if you're running.

A few times on their way down to the boat Henry had gripped her arm slightly tighter. Looking up at him he seemed distracted. She realised then that if she wanted to she could call out – scream even. But her rational mind asked her what was the point. Henry was keeping her close and she didn't want to ruin what she'd built so far. Everything rested with trust.

Abby stumbled as they reached the cliffs edge and Henry reached for her. "Whoa. Careful! We've got to go down to the beach so I'll go first okay."

Henry started down the narrow, steep furrow that he had passed off as a path. Panic set in as Abby put one foot forward into the darkness. She knew that solid ground was there but couldn't convince her mind of it.

"It's okay Abby." Henry said taking her wrist again. "I've got you."

Despite everything relief swept through her. She hesitantly took another step forward as Henry moved almost backwards to keep her steady as she made her way down.

It would have been so easy to push him down the incline and try and make her own way back up. But she couldn't – truth be told she was afraid. If she did push him there was a strong chance that she'd go down too – so what was the point?

After what felt like an eternity of hesitant starts and stops they finally reached the bottom. Her feet slapped into water as she looked at her surroundings. Her heart dropped as she saw nothing but sheer cliffs above her. The only visible way in or out was the path she had just descended. _Oh hell._ There was no way out of here. Panic rose. _What the hell am I going to do now?_ She'd planned on running when he was distracted getting her onto the boat. She hadn't thought about a no-way-out scenario and now her only chance coming down the path was gone. Panic.

_Think. Think. Think._

Her gaze was drawn to the entrance of the cove. A boat bobbed on the horizon, its belly lost among the waves.

"I was kidding about the swimming part Henry." Abby said uncertainly, staring out at the distance to the boat.

Henry chuckled and led her along the cliffs edge until they reached a small cave hidden from above. Releasing his grip on her he dragged out a dinghy.

The remnants of his laugh smiled up at her. "Your chariot awaits."

Abby rolled her eyes. It was a natural reaction to whenever they had goofed around but she inwardly flinched at it.

Henry had seen it and smiled again. He dragged the dinghy further out into the water and held his hand out to her.

"Sorry but you'll have to get your feet a little wet."

Abby stayed where she was and held out her hands. "You promised Henry."

"When we get to the boat is what I promised." Annoyance mixed with weariness tinged his words. An edge of anger spiked in him and he was too tired to fight against it right now. "Come on Abby."

Her panic grew. _He'd lied to her – again. What now?_

He held his hand out again but this time didn't plead with her. Abby could see his resolve strengthening and despite her panic she walked towards him.

_Think. Think. Think._

Taking the underside of her arm he helped her into the dinghy. Wobbling on the waves she sat down near the bow as Henry pushed them off into deeper water. Tears streamed down her face as she saw her options fade. The engine droned, its noise piercing the stillness, as they moved closer to the boat.

_Think. Think. Think._

She only had one option left.

Abby closed her eyes against the thought.

She didn't want to do this. Her dad wouldn't approve.

XXX

Henry was tired.

For a brief moment he thought he was actually going to strike out at Abby again. If it weren't for his instinct to protect her kicking in who knows what might have happened. He tried to control his feelings as he manoeuvred the dinghy towards the boat.

Abby sat at the bow looking away from him out to the sea. _Good._ He didn't want her to see him like this. His emotions were running out of control. He could see the finish line but there was so much trying to go against him. Hope raged against his fears. Love against anger. There was a war going on and he didn't know who was winning.

Even as the dinghy neared the boat he couldn't relax. There was still so much to do. It would take hours to get to his Dad's island and once there – there was still no rest. He was so tired. _But it will be worth it – in the end. It will be worth it._

Pulling up against the boat he could see Abby's body straighten. He hung his head sadly and resolved himself to another battle. _Why did it have to be this hard?_

He took hold of a rope and held the dinghy steady as he helped Abby clumsily climb up the few steps to the boats edge. This was the tricky part. With as much speed as he could muster Henry swung himself up onto the boat almost landing on Abby as she turned in his direction. Shock rang through her to see him standing in front of her.

_He didn't have time for any more games. It was time._

Placing his hands on her shoulders he guided her to one of the seats near the hull.

"I'll be right back." He said while pointedly pressing down on her shoulders. _Stay!_

Abby worried at the rope around her wrists. They hadn't budged since he'd secured them earlier. Until they were off her wrists there was nothing she could do. She waited in the cold night air. She felt as the engine turned over and Henry directed the boat to the coves entrance. In only a matter of minutes they had left the confines of Harper's Island behind. She gazed back at the dark form she was leaving behind.

As they slowly made their way further out to sea she heard Henry return. As she turned to him she held out her hands once more.

"You promised."

His face was expressionless as he responded. "I know."

She felt a stab of fear as the silence lengthened. "Henry. Take them off please."

Henry moved towards her – his hands reaching for hers. She looked away as she felt his cold hands on hers.

They didn't move. She looked back at him. A cold grew in her as she stared into empty eyes.

"Henry. My hands."

"I'll take them off inside where its warm."

His grip grew painful as his fingers dug into her skin. He pulled her towards the cabin. After the first few steps she recognised a deadbolt on the cabin door. On the outside to keep her in. Locks.

All the instincts she had resisted before came to the fore.

She pulled back against him hoping to wrench her bound hands from his.

"Abby stop. We don't have time for this."

"Henry. Let me go. LET ME GO!" With her final yell she pulled from his grasp with more power than she expected. She tumbled down onto the deck.

"Abby. Stop it." Henry said as he leant down to take her arm again. He could feel his temper rising and there was nothing left to soothe it. He was coming to the end of his tether and he didn't care.

She moved away kicking at him and tried to raise herself from the floor.

Henry let out a strangled cry. His hand darted in and wrapped around her hair. As he dragged her to her feet she cried out with the pain.

"Owww. You're. Hurting. Me." She was panicking and racked at the hand that was holding her.

"Then stop fighting me. Abby – stop it." He shook her head until her scratching hand fell away.

He pulled her again towards the cabin with more force.

There was no way she was going in there without a fight. She knew that if she got locked up again she'd never get out. She had to risk it all.

Letting out a yell of frustration Abby pulled against Henry's control. She could feel her hair pulling from her scalp as she tried to free herself.

Suddenly the boat hit a large wave and lurched to the side. They moved apart – Abby losing her balance once again and Henry stumbling towards the bow.

He looked back towards the controls knowing he needed to get back there – and soon. But first he needed to put Abby somewhere safe – even if she disagreed. He was so tired. _Why was she fighting him? She had no choice in the matter. He was in control – she'd do what he said._

Henry took a step towards Abby as she backed up away from him. It hurt but he pushed it aside. _This was for her own good – whether she liked it or not._

A soothing coolness spread through him. Something he only felt on rare occasions.

There was no time for sweet-talking. No time for coddling. He didn't have the time.

Abby saw the stranger filling Henry's eyes. Even in the darkness she saw Henry Dunn's light fade and Henry Wakefield fill the void.

There was no more time. She had to do it.

Silently Abby rushed Henry hoping to catch him off-guard. As she connected with his chest she heard the air rush from his lungs.

Even as she heard him gasp for breath she felt his arms encircle her – cutting off her movements. She struggled against him. The only advantage of tied hands was that she found it easier to try and move his arms – her strength wasn't divided. As she pushed against him she felt him try and lift her. She fought against his strength.

"STOP IT!" He yelled at her squeezing her so tight her air began to slow. Gasping she kicked down at his legs as he brought her closer to the cabin. _Noooooo!_

Another wave crashed against the boat and they both fell in a mess of tangled limbs onto the deck. Henry reached out to retain his hold on her but her foot knocked him away. She slithered backward away from him and using the side of the boat as leverage she rose to her feet.

Henry stood in the centre of the boat and she didn't recognise him. This may be Henry but at no time did she ever imagine that he could look at her the way he was now. Like she was nothing - except a target for his anger. Her thoughts ran back to what he'd said about Jimmy. _I lost my temper._

Abby had only time for a single thought before Henry came at her – his face contorted with rage.

His hands reaching out for her.

_Damn._


	17. Damn

Time – Chapter 17 – Damn

Henry had thought that he'd felt fear before. But it was nothing like this. He'd never even imagined this – not even in his worst nightmares.

At first he'd felt nothing but the rage that threatened to burn through him. It had come from out of nowhere. He'd had no control. He'd let his defences down and hadn't seen his temper creep up on him as it did.

He'd felt dispossessed – he saw himself act – like he was there but not in control of his own actions. Somewhere deep inside him the screaming told him to stop.

But he'd been too far gone and he went for her anyway.

He'd lost control.

XXX

As Henry advanced towards her Abby retreated as far as she could go. Frantic she held her hands up to ward him off.

She didn't know the person who bore down on her.

Then her world turned upside down.

She saw the look on his face – the fear and the pain as he reached for her. Heard him scream her name even as the wind whipped it away.

XXX

His heart had turned to ice and everything slowed.

He saw the look on Abby's face as he closed the gap between them. Saw her fear of him but he didn't slow. Not this time. He couldn't.

He was acting on instinct now.

But the unfeeling killer that had become such a strong part of him fell away the moment he saw it happen.

He watched as Abby fell into the darkness.

"Abbbyyyyyyyy!"

XXX

It was the quiet that she became conscious of first. If it wasn't for the echo of Henry's scream and the rushing sound of her blood in her ears it would have been quiet – peaceful even.

Nothing mattered anymore.

It wasn't until the cold set in that she became aware. Panicked she started to fight back.

Abby struggled against the weight pushing down on her and with a gasping breath she broke the surface.

XXX

Henry rushed to the side of the boat where Abby had disappeared and searched the waves. The training he'd learned from summers on boats kicked in as he ran to the controls and brought the boat to a stop all the while trying to keep his eye on the water behind him. Abby still hadn't surfaced as far as he could tell.

His blood ran cold. _What have I done?_

He ran back grabbing the dinghy on the way. His eyes still scanned the choppy water in front of him.

His heart stopped cold as he saw Abby break through the waves.

Her hands flailed against the water.

Her tied hands.

_What have I done?_

XXX

Abby swallowed in a mouthful of air as she tried to stay afloat. She could see the boat with the figure of Henry standing at the end – searching for her. His eyes finally finding her.

Her legs were tiring trying to keep her head above the water. Her arms felt useless as they slapped against the water.

She saw Henry throw the dinghy into the water and move to climb in.

She could feel her strength fade. She drew in another breath to call for him. Direct him to where she was. He was the only one who could help her now.

"Hen....."

XXX

Henry finally got the dinghy into the water. His relief at seeing Abby break the surface was ruined by the guilt of risking her life – something he had always swore he'd never do.

She had asked him to untie her but he hadn't listened and now ...

Mentally cursing himself for delaying he got the dinghy into the water. Abby was still above the waterline as he climbed over the boats edge.

He heard her call out to him.

His name turned into a scream that echoed over the waves.

The sound cut off.

And then she was gone.

His own cry continued hers.

XXX

Abby felt the undertow tear her under the water. She had been able to pull in another lungful of air before being sucked under. But it wasn't going to be enough. She could hear Henry's cry resound in her ears amongst the silence. The last thing she was ever going to hear.

Abby's hands flailed at the suffocating force cutting off her air. Bringing her into a darkness she was fighting hard against. The undertow was just too strong as it dragged her beneath the waves.

With the last of her failing strength she desperately pushed again against the heavy weight at her throat that was choking the life from her.

Her lungs screamed for release. Thoughts flitted through her as she slowly lost consciousness.

_Not like this. I don't want to die like this._

The air seeped from her mouth and nose in dark bubbles. Her last thought was of only one thing.

_Where's Henry?_

XXX

"Abbyyyyyyy" Henry called to the empty sea.

He'd seen her being torn under the waves.

_Damn it!_ He'd forgotten about the powerful undertows that occurred around this part of the island. He hadn't been thinking straight. Another mistake. _So many._

He was afraid to move the dinghy away from the boat. Afraid that if he moved in the wrong direction that he'd miss her when she surfaced. Afraid she'd never come back up. Afraid.

_What do I do? What do I DO!?_

He couldn't dive into the waves to search for her himself. There would be no point – he knew the only way was to wait. To search and to wait.

He kept the dinghy ready to go for when he saw her – _if he saw her! No!_ There was no way he was going to let himself think like that. Abby was going to come to the surface. She couldn't be taken away from him. Not now and not like this.

He couldn't live without her. She was his only reason for living. Everyone else was gone and if she left him there was just no reason to go on.

_Have I killed her? Have I killed the only person who ever meant anything to me?_

He couldn't allow himself to panic – if he did he might miss something. She would be relying on him to save her. He'd always been there for her and now wouldn't be any different. It didn't matter what he has put her though – she knows he'll always be there for her. Always.

The seconds lengthened and Abby still didn't show. Henry's heart raced – he couldn't wait any longer. He'd have to go in – if he got pulled under too then at least they'd be together again.

Always.

XXX

Abby felt like when she was a child and her mother helped soothe her pain. The water surrounding her was gently rocking her to sleep just as her mother had.

It took all the pain away.

She felt light kisses brush her cheek. The feeling that everything was going to be okay. She was safe. She no longer had to worry about anything. She was going to see her family again. She didn't have to choose anymore – the choice was made for her.

A light took over from the darkness. She allowed herself to fall into its embrace. She was going home.

XXX

Henry couldn't stand it anymore. He'd waited too long. He reached down to untie his shoes. Ready to dive into the rolling waves to find her. Let the consequences be what they were. _Together forever._

A bright flash of colour in the darkness caught his eye.

_Abby!_ His heart screamed with relief as he spotted her white t-shirt piercing through the night.

The relief faded as he took in the scene in front of him.

Fear and a cold panic replaced it.

"No! Please God no!"

XXX

Abby looked out over the open water.

She could vaguely see Henry's motionless form.

She could imagine the look on his face as he saw her stand at the shoreline.

She could imagine the look on his face as he watched her turn towards the steep path.

She could imagine the look on his face as he frantically manoeuvred the boat towards her.

She could imagine the look on his face as he finally understood that he was about to lose her.

But one thought overpowered everything else.

_Run!_


	18. Run

Time – Chapter 18 – Run

Scrambling up the steep incline Abby's heart was racing. For the third time her feet slipped from under her. As she fell her bound hands struggled to gain a purchase to prevent her from sliding back down. Her feet dug in and she halted the slide.

She knew she was panicking. In her attempt to escape up the cliff as quickly as possible she knew she was doing more harm to her chances than good. But she couldn't stop.

Every second counted – she didn't know where Henry was at this moment but she knew he was coming for her. She didn't have to look back to know that. She couldn't hear him yet but it wouldn't be too long. She had to get as far away as she could no matter what.

Every second counted.

XXX

When the current had dragged her down she had thought her life was over. But there was no flashing images of her family and friends before her. There was nothing but darkness. And the cold.

Just as all the light started to fade with her oxygen the sea spat her out. The current had dragged her against one of the rocks that hid beneath the murky surface of the water along the coastline. Unconsciously her arms wrapped around it like a life-buoy. She broke the surface with a gasp. The water was calmer here – the submerged rocks providing a barrier and creating a calmer pool amid the turmoil of the cove.

On her back she floated as her lungs claimed back as much air as they could. It could have been an eternity that she remained like this but her next memory was feeling the coarse rocky sand beneath her as the water brought her to the cliffs edge.

The tide had not completely come in she randomly noted as she gradually dragged herself from the waters edge. She lay staring at the stars – waiting. Waiting for the sound of the engine as Henry came towards her. She waited. But it never came. Slowly she raised her head to find him. Dimly she could see his outline. _He was still on the boat._

An urgency rose within her. She followed the line of the cliffs edge around the cove. She couldn't believe her luck. The current had dragged her back in and deposited her quite close to where they'd entered. _It was still some distance away_, she thought as she stole another glance towards Henry's image. She'd have to think this through. Gauge her distances to make sure that this time she didn't fail.

Despite her active decision apprehension locked her muscles and worry crept in. If she didn't move he wouldn't find her. _Maybe he'd move on – think she was dead, _she hoped._ No. Not Henry – he'd keep looking. Any second now he could move the boat, jump into the sea, see her. She had to move. Now!_

Carefully she looked out over the water. The cold was creeping through her now. If she didn't move soon she may not be able to.

There was no time for caution. No time for stealth. She had one objective.

Run.

XXX

Henry couldn't believe his eyes as he looked out across the water.

"No. Please God no!" The words slipped from his mouth without him even realising.

He was frozen in place as he watched Abby stand up on the shoreline and then turn for the only way out of the cove.

Adrenaline shot through him as he launched himself into the dinghy the cord slipping from his fingers as he frantically tried to start the engine. Taking a deep breath he tried again. The engine erupted with a roar that he couldn't hear. All his focus was on Abby wading through the deepening water. His heart tripped with fear when she reached the end of the path that led to the top of the cliff.

_Come on! Come on! Come on!_ He urged the boat to move faster. He could see Abby scrambling up the path, slipping and then trying again.

He knew that there was relief somewhere inside him that he hadn't lost her but seeing her now made him realise that he could actually _lose_ her. _Come on! COME ON!_

That wasn't part of the plan.

XXX

Abby had almost made it to the summit when she became aware of the absence of sound. Not that everything had gone silent but there had been a noise in the background that had now disappeared. She tried to locate the sound but the other part of her was screaming at her to keep on going. It still made her pause though – despite everything. _What if Henry did leave? What if there was nobody chasing her now?_ she hoped. _So what if he did?_ She countered with herself, _keep bloody going!_

As she began to continue she made the connection with the absence. It had been a drone. The drone of an engine. And now it was gone. The blood drained from her face.

She turned to squint down into the darkness every nerve on edge. She listened for anything – for everything.

Even when she heard it she couldn't seem to move. _Was it real? Or were her ears playing tricks?_

The noise of a scuff and a slide was all her instincts needed to reclaim her muscles. She ran from the noise of pursuit knowing full well now that Henry hadn't turned back. Hadn't left her alone. Instead he was coming up the path quicker than she could ever have done. He had a purpose and it was giving him speed.

But so did she.

XXX

Henry had leapt from the dinghy before the engine had even turned off. It was of no concern now. He couldn't see Abby any more. Crossing what seemed like an endless ocean he had kept his eyes firmly on Abby's trek across the shoreline and up the cliff. To the point where he had almost steered the dinghy into the hidden rocks below. He was trying to determine how far she'd be ahead of him and how long it would take him to get her back.

And he would get her back.

As he raced up the incline he still couldn't see her. Only the small rocks that tumbled towards him in the wake of her climb ensured him that she was still climbing. What had almost broke his heart to do, tying her wrists, now seemed like a godsend.

He lost his footing in his eagerness to catch up to her and his foot slid back down towards the sea. Internally he cursed at his clumsiness – and at the delay it had caused him.

He wasn't going to lose her. He couldn't.

Righting himself he lurched forward again. Intent on his prey.

XXX

Abby tumbled as she finally reached the top. Her mind whirled trying to remember which direction they had originally come from. _Left or right? Left._ Turning right she could almost swear she heard Henry's heaving breathing getting louder behind her. As her heart raced she moved towards the trees. It wasn't the most logical of choices as there was only a slight path but at least if she needed to hide she could. She cursed the T-shirt she wore and attempted to wrap the darker material around it. At any other time she would have thought it comical seeing her combined hands attempts but not now. Now was not the time.

Urging herself on she moved through the trees. With each twig that snapped, the noise shot through her like it was pain. It seemed to echo through the night.

She wished out of anything that she could go downhill. It would be so much easier. But she knew that if she followed the coastline she could end up missing gaps and fall to the rocks below. That wasn't something she could risk. So she chose the uphill route. At least it led back inland. She may not know where she was now but she did know that once she got to what she thought was the heart of the island help couldn't be too far away.

She just had to get there first.

She paused listening for any sounds of approach putting her back against a tree. All she could hear was the frantic beating of her heart. She shivered. Her wet clothes were leeching any warmth she had from her body and it wasn't getting any warmer out here. She had to keep moving. If she was going to get out of this she had to stop looking behind and move. _You heard it. MOVE!_

Breaking away from her cover she prepared herself for the treeless hill that faced her. _Great – no leverage. I'm going to need a manicure._

Walking back a couple of steps she got ready to run up the hill using her speed as an upward propellant.

As she raced forward she felt the hill beneath her feet. _I'm going to make it._ She could feel her body wanting to fall forward but kept going. _Just another few steps._

"NO!" she cried as Henry's weight crashed down on her from behind.

XXX

As Henry crested the top of the path he stopped in his tracks. _Which way did she go?_ He searched the darkness of the woods in front of him and listened.

This was one thing he was definitely good at. He'd needed, and used, this skill over the last few weeks. His dad's training had taught him one thing – be silent but know where your target is – if you can't see them – listen.

His head shot to the right as the sound of snapping broke the silence. He smoothly moved towards the noise, his steps virtually soundless. _Practice makes perfect,_ he thought as he gained on Abby.

His thoughts raced ahead as he closed the gap on the noise in front of him. He was not looking forward to what was due to happen next. He had to get Abby back down to the boat and she was not going to go quietly. He had over-hoped before thinking that she had truly wanted to leave the island. She may have wanted to leave but not with him – he fully understood that now. But from now on he had to be the strong one. He had to show her that the choice was not hers – not until she had time to process it all. Quietness and time – that's all she needs.

Slowing his pursuit he searched again for any sign of Abby. He couldn't see her but he knew she was there.

It wasn't until he saw her step out from behind a tree that he realised just how much anxiety he held within him. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Even just seeing her eased his panic and his pain.

However it came flooding back with a vengeance when he realised what she was attempting to do.

On instinct he rushed towards her silently. She was still trying to run. He couldn't let her get away again. He had to stop her. Now!

As he closed the distance between them he watched as she began to race towards the mound in front of her without even realising he was closing in on her.

Panicking he leapt at her just as she reached the hill. She was only a few steps up when he tackled her. She had heard his approach at the last minute and despite her speed she twisted to look behind her.

"NO!" she yelled as he crashed in to her and brought her down.

XXX

Abby lashed out as she crashed onto the ground. Henry's weight crushing down on her. There was no energy to spare for words. As Abby struggled beneath him each tried to gain the upper hand. Henry's momentum had thrown him too high and Abby's wet clothes made it harder for him to grab and hold on.

As he tried to wrap his arms around her she bucked under him her head colliding with his chin. Momentarily stunned his grip relaxed slightly but it gave her the opportunity to use the combined force of two hands to connect her elbow with his ribcage.

Henry gasped. The blow had reignited the pain of previous injuries. As he sucked in air to counter the pain Abby managed to twist onto her back. It would have been the perfect opportunity.

He saw it happen in slow motion, the pain binding any attempt to prevent it.

Abby raised her knees and a split second later her feet connected with his chest pushing him out and into the air.

As more pain blossomed and just as he fell the short journey back to earth he saw Abby turn and crawl up the remainder of the hill. _No!_

The pain pulsed through him as he lay where he fell. It wasn't just the physical ache but an emotional one too. _Abby had tried to hurt him. His Abby – hurt him._

Unshed tears stung his eyes. There was no going back now. The gloves were off. He'd never hurt her but he wasn't going to let her go either. Better the devil you know than the devil you don't.

He'd rather she hate him for years than not have her at all.

Resolute he pushed through the pain and rose to his knees. Turning to face the hill he could see her distant form crash through the brush. Wincing, he looked back down to the ground as he heaved himself to his feet.

He shook his head, grinning slightly. The grin expanded into a smile.

_No need to be too worried._ He looked back towards where Abby had disappeared. With a slight limp he headed into the trees.

_I know where she's going._

XXX

Abby was close to hyperventilating. She just didn't think she could take much more of this. She hadn't heard Henry until the last minute. She'd already been thinking of the result of her escape when he'd barrelled into her.

It was only through pure luck that she'd managed to get away. And she knew it. If she hadn't managed to twist he could have easily pinned her down. If she'd been going any slower their momentum may have allowed him to tackle her. If she ... _Enough!_ _There will be time to dwell later – now ... now I need to get as far away as I can._

She couldn't hear any movement behind her. When she'd reached the top of the hill she'd taken the risk and glanced back down to where Henry lay. He had been moving but wasn't getting up. A part, a very small part, of her had wanted to stop and make sure he was okay. You couldn't throw a lifetime together away so easily no matter what's happened. Incomprehensible she knew but ... it was Henry. It was _her _Henry.

That thought stayed with her as she rushed through the trees to her unknown, but hopefully safe, destination.

Suddenly Abby entered a clearing in the woods. It startled her as she took in her surroundings. It wasn't what she was expecting. Trees behind her, cliffs to the side. And in front ...

Abby almost screamed as she took in the scene in front of her. The strength was seeping from her as she bent down onto her knees.

_Bastard!_

He'd led her in a tight circle through the trees. They hadn't even gone that far. What had seemed like forever to get down to the cove should have only taken a fraction of the time.

She stared back up.

_This couldn't be happening._

The empty house stared back – mocking her.


	19. Mocking

Time – Chapter 19 – Mocking

The tears threatened to flow but Abby forced them down. She couldn't allow it. It wasn't the time. She didn't have the energy.

Still staring at the empty shell of her former prison she sunk to her knees, her legs no longer able to hold her weight. _What now?_ All she wanted to do was lie down and stay still. The urge to give up on her flight was powerful. As her body fell limp her eyes started to close – to surrender to the pull of gravity as it threatened to bring her down.

To give up.

XXX

Henry was in pain. Despite everything that had gone on recently he had been able to ignore the damage done last week by the shoreline when he'd chased Abby the first time. But now ... now the pain was back with a vengeance – thanks to _another_ pursuit of Abby. _This was getting old._ He laughed silently to himself – hadn't he just recently given Abby a speech about how history liked to repeat itself on the island. How could he possibly be surprised that this happened? He laughed again, louder this time, startling some nocturnal animal that scuttled away through the undergrowth. He wasn't worried about Abby hearing him. She'd gone a different route – but he'd see her soon.

As he grabbed a tree branch to help boost him up an incline a fire swept through him. He stopped and bent at the waist, regaining his breath. Abby had done him over good this time. And she probably didn't even realise it. He knew she wasn't weak but after all that happened he didn't realise just how much power her legs had. _Ouch! _But he couldn't stop now. He had to keep going. Following Abby directly would have been the easier, and less painful, choice but he'd planned on cutting her off from a different angle. It was pretty much the same distance but all he needed was to get there just before she did. He knew this area. It was his only advantage now.

That had been the plan. Of course he hadn't figured that the pain blazing across and within his chest would slow him down this much. Now he'd be lucky if he got there just as she did.

Biting back the pain he moved forward. He'd come this far – and he wasn't going back without her.

There was no way.

XXX

_Get up! GET UP!!_ _You are NOT giving up! _Abby screamed within her listless body. The part of her that had driven her now for so long was fading but it wasn't giving up without a fight. Abby was feeling the will being leached from her with every second that she stayed on the cold ground. This wasn't her. She couldn't let herself just sit here until Henry came along.

_Henry!_ From her shock at seeing she was right back where this new nightmare had started she'd forgotten that Henry must be close behind her. But she must have been sitting here for ages. _So where was he?_

Abby raised her head from between her slumped shoulders and looked back into the forest behind her. She neither saw nor heard anything coming towards her. _Maybe I'd hurt him more than I thought?_ A twinge went through her that she knew didn't truly belong at the thought of hurting Henry. _But look what he's done to you? How much he's hurt you! Cop on!_

Shaking these thoughts off Abby groaned as she raised her aching body to its feet. She stumbled as she took a single step towards the house. There was no way she was going to be able to do this. She wasn't giving up now but she knew her limits. Henry was out there somewhere and she knew that he'd find her before she was able to find her way out of this maze. She just knew it.

She also knew she couldn't run any longer. She looked out towards where she could hear the water crash against the cliffs. _The tide was in_, she randomly thought. She started her slow walk over to the precipice. Only one choice left.

_It was time._

XXX

Wheezing, Henry stood by a tree pretending to himself that he wasn't using it slightly to help prop himself up. This wasn't going well. _How had it gone this wrong so quickly? It had been the perfect plan._

He couldn't see Abby within the clearing but that didn't mean she wasn't there. He was hesitating and he knew it. In truth he was afraid to leave the solace of the tree line. The pathless route he had taken had knocked the wind from him and he was certain that if he went out now she would be able to tell he was weak. _What were best friends for – right?_ If she saw that now then it might give her the encouragement she needed to keep going. He couldn't have that. No – he had to appear strong – if only to show her that she had no other option.

He listened out into the night again – ignoring the night noises behind him. Nothing. Gathering himself up he breathed through the pain trying with his every fibre to ignore it. Smoothing a grimace he stepped from the tree line his eyes scanning the open plan in front of him. This is what he trained for.

_And there she is._ He sighed with relief as he saw her shadowy form walk slowly away from him. He took a step towards her. He smiled as he realised she was walking away from any available way out. Trapping herself between the cliffs and him.

_Last chance to get this right. _

_It was time._

XXX

Abby stared down the cliffs edge. She shook her head in amazement. She couldn't believe that the cove she'd frantically run from was not much more than 40 or 50 feet below her now. She smiled as she thought about why Henry had chosen this place. It seemed totally isolated. You couldn't even tell that there was a cove below the cliffs at her feet. From this height it just looked like a medley of rocks in the ocean below. It was perfect.

She heard a slight crunching noise behind her, took a deep breath and turned her head in Henry's direction.

"Heya Henry." At the sound of her voice, with the acknowledgement that she knew he was behind her, he stopped in his tracks. She looked back out across the hectic, receding sea.

She sensed more than saw Henry move closer towards her. She had no real idea of what she was going to do next but she knew that if she didn't try something now she'd never get the chance again. Ever.

"Stop. Henry. Please – don't come near me."

Henry froze at the words. They cut through him – she'd never said that to him before, or anything like it. They'd always been so close. But it wasn't the words that held him to his spot but more the way she said them. There was no emotion – none – he'd been expecting anger, fear, even hatred - but her tone was empty – like she didn't care anymore. Like she'd given up.

Henry's thoughts ran wild. _That's what you wanted wasn't it?_ Abby – despondent. Ready to stop running and to go with you freely. _Yes_. Then what's the problem. She's obviously ready. Do it – now! _No! _His mind reeled. _This isn't Abby. Not my Abby._

She walked along the rim away from him.

"I'm not going with you Henry. I'm not going anywhere with you." She turned to look at him as he continued to stand there motionless. She chuffed a small laugh. "This is the end of this."

"Abby. Everything's going to be okay. I'm not lying to you. I promise. But I _need_ you to come with me. Please." Henry took another step towards her. As he did she took a backwards step away from him. His heart worked triple time as her foot lay dangerously close to the edge. He understood that he'd hurt her in the past, his temper getting the best of him, but he'd never wanted to harm her. Now she wasn't making that easy. "Please. Abby?"

Her toes had scuffed the dirt as he spoke to her. Now her gaze wandering between him, her toes and the open ocean.

"I've had too much Henry, and I've lost too much. I can't do this anymore." She turned and faced him full on. "I'm too tired."

"Abby – I know things have been difficult recently but we can get through this. Just like we've gotten through everything else before this – together."

"This isn't the same. This isn't a murdered mother Henry. Or a car crash that took a parent. Or a bad breakup or a declaration that you're going to ask the woman you love to marry you." Abby laughed. "You played that one well. I'd never have known. I wonder if Trish had any doubts." She turned her back on him and walked further back along the cliff.

Henry took a few quick steps closer to Abby. As he did she turned and stumbled. His hands reached out to her – too far away to be of any use. Abby's coupled hands waved in the air both trying to avoid his reach and to regain her balance.

It seemed to be one of the longest moments in Henry's life. Seeing her teetering on the edge made his blood both freeze and boil simultaneously. He wanted nothing but to help her and shake her all at the one time. He slowly brought his hands down by his sides despite his eagerness to draw her to him and take her away from any danger that might present itself.

"For god's sake Abby – please be careful." His fear lending his voice a certain vehemence that he normally wouldn't use when speaking to her.

"Wow. That was real." Abby said smiling at Henry as if some smart, funny joke had just been shared.

"What are you doing Abby?" Henry asked.

"I'm tired Henry. I told you. I'm so tired. I can't do this anymore."

"I know. I know you're tired. So am I. But ..." Abby's laugh cut him off.

"Have you been drugged ... Henry? Chased? Tied up? Almost drowned?" Seeing the shame in his face she continued, her voice rising. "Not to mention seeing all your loved ones die around you? ... No? Well then how can you _possibly_ ..." This time Henry cut Abby off.

"But ... but if you give us a chance I can make all of it go away. But you have to give us a chance Abby. Please. Everything _will_ be okay."

"You keep saying that but I don't think it will Henry – I think after everything you can give me that."

Henry sighed deeply and turned his head towards the sky. His mind raced. He needed to figure out just how he was going to get Abby away from the edge without hurting her – or himself for that matter. The pain was blazing in him now and no amount of ignoring was going to make it go away. But to his advantage he could sense that Abby was as tired as she was saying. There was no fight left in her. Bravado at its best.

All he needed was to find a firm hold – verbal _or_ physical – and she'd be his. No more fighting, no more running.

His.

XXX

Neither of them moved. They were at a stalemate. Not willing to make the first move in case the advantage was lost. Abby knew that Henry wouldn't risk her safety because she stood so close to the edge. That was the initial plan but it was a spur of the moment decision. She had no idea where to go to next. No idea if she'd made the right call at all. She was playing it by ear but the game was closing. She couldn't see a way out. She had to decide.

Every ounce of Henry wanted to get closer to Abby. Draw her away from the edge. Bring her into his safety zone where he knew she'd be safe. No more Wakefield to haunt her dreams, no more Harper's Island to cause painful memories. Just Henry and Abby – creating new memories in a place where they could call their own.

He took another tentative step closer towards her. She didn't react – her dazed expression reaching out across the waves.

"Please Abby. Come with me." Another small step.

She looked at him.

"And then what? Huh?" She asked. "What then Henry?"

She took a step closer to him. His heart quickened as the gap between them reduced.

"What then? Do you honestly think that we'd be happy – that I'd be happy with you? After all that you've done – to me – to your own family!" Henry stared at her, confused at this train of thought. She shook her head.

"I can't be with you Henry. I love you ... but not the way you're loving me. You are _my best friend_. I'll always love you for that no matter what you've done. But to ask me to love you any other way is beyond what I could EVER give. Can't you understand that?"

"With time though Abby. With time you ..."

Abby breathed out a tearful sigh.

"There's no time in the world that would change this Henry. No change of scenery. No island. No time. It just _will not happen_."

"It will. I know it will Abby." His conviction allowing him to take another unnoticed, careful step forward. "This is _us_. We're _meant_ for each other – we've known it ever since we were kids. _You_ know that. There was a connection – I know you felt it – we both did."

"We're brother and sister Henry. That's all. That the only connection you felt. Everything you've built on to that is your own creation – nothing more."

"No."

"It's the truth Henry and you know it. You must have been so lost when you found out about Wakefield that you latched onto the only thing that still made sense to you. Me."

"No."

"With no one to share it with! And then when you found out about our mother it only made that connection feel stronger."

"No."

"_Think about it_ Henry. Did you truly _ever_ think about me that way before? Before you found out that Wakefield was your father and that we...?" Abby couldn't continue, emotion cutting her off but Henry stared back into her eyes.

"Yes."

That one simple word, full of honest conviction, sent shockwaves through Abby. _No._ She'd always relied on the fact that Henry had grown his obsession over her as a result of his heritage. _He must be lying – a trick to make her let down her guard._ But there was one problem – she knew him – inside & out. This wasn't a lie. This was an uncomplicated truth for him – and God help her but she believed what he was saying. Her world was turning inside out.

She closed her eyes against the pain not realising that Henry had taken that one essential step closer to her. _Last chance._ As she opened them again Henry loomed before her – not quite within grasping reach but too close for her comfort. She shrunk back from him.

A sudden roar echoed throughout the night.

She could barely make out the word that rung through the air.

Her eyes met the source of the sound and she recoiled again.

Arms stretched towards her as she teetered.

As the echo faded she fell.

"Jimmy?!"


	20. The End

Time – Chapter 20 – The End

The silence echoed.

No sound was made as they watched the body below being taken by the waves.

XXX

Only air met Abby's feet as the ground beneath her crumbled. The shock had drawn her back onto the unsteady edge behind her.

The last image she'd seen was frozen in her mind. Incomprehension overtook everything else. A multitude of thoughts ripping through her head in a split second but only one was sinking in – _Not possible!_

She didn't feel the air rushing past her, didn't hear the cries of fear above – all she saw was that figure which she knew just couldn't be there.

She didn't try and save herself. She couldn't. He was calling her home – arms raised to gather her in.

Her thoughts cleared as her plummet came to an abrupt end.

Confusion replaced by only one thing.

Pain.

XXX

Henry hadn't meant to get so close. Hadn't meant to scare her the way he did. He'd been so careful up until now. But she was just so close to the edge. So close…

He just hadn't meant it.

The spooked look in her eyes as she saw him appear so close made him pause. He began to draw back when Abby's head shot towards the house. He'd been so invested with getting Abby to listen and to _hear_ him that no other noise was registered.

He snapped his head in the direction of the fading roar – muscles tensing for any challenge. This was his land, his _right_ – nobody was going to take that away from him. Nobody!

He almost laughed – but from relief or frustration he wasn't sure.

_Damn him!_

Jimmy's pale form was propped against one of the tree-stumps in the clearing – his leg hanging uselessly behind him. _Where credit's _due, he thought fairly. Even in the darkness Henry could see the fatigue.

A small surge of triumph and relief bloomed in his chest and his tension eased.

_There was no threat. All there was now was Abby._

He sensed as he turned rather than saw Abby take another step backwards at the sight of Jimmy – right onto the unstable cliffs edge.

He saw the name on her lips and the bewilderment in her eyes.

He saw her fall.

XXX

Jimmy had been struggling for hours. His trial had paid off as he'd seen Abby enter the clearing. Saw her walk towards the cliffs edge. His heart roared with relief as he saw her alive. He tried calling out to her but the wind whipped his feeble attempts away. His strength was fading with each attempt at moving. The pain that radiated from his leg dragging behind him was sapping him of any energy he had to spare.

One good thing about pain – it cleared his head. When he saw Henry enter the clearing to the side of Abby he knew what he had to do. Thanking the stars that he no longer had to go uphill he gritted his teeth and made his way towards the cliff. It was slow going but he was determined.

He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could imagine – and that was worse. Henry was gesturing towards Abby – towards them both. Jimmy's sight was blurring due to a joint effort between the pain and the after-effects of the drugs. He winced as he saw her stumble at the edge when Henry got too close. Putting his head down he slithered further down the hill grimacing with pain each time his leg caught on the smallest twig. _Man up._

He focussed his gaze back on Abby as he moved. His focus.

Henry had gotten closer – he hadn't seen how but he didn't like it. Abby looked dejected – like she was giving up. _Her hands are tied?_ She was too close to the edge. _Move!_ Henry was getting closer to her. _Move!!_

Panic made him move faster despite the pain. _If I don't get there in time?!_

There was no confusion – he knew he could do very little once there but he knew he had to get there. There was no other option. He had to get closer. _Move!_

Jimmy saw Abby's head fall down to her chest.

He pulled himself up a broken tree-stump using the pain as leverage.

He saw Henry take one step closer.

He roared. A guttural, primal sound.

A challenge!

Somewhere deep inside him he knew relief as Abby saw him. Actually _saw_ him. Knew he was alive. That he was here – for _her_.

The confusion was there but any second now she'd realise it was him. That Henry had lied.

He hardly noted that she'd stepped backwards as she stared at him.

Hardly noted her say his name.

He raised his arms towards her.

And watched her fall.

XXX

Henry's only true instinct kicked in as he saw her fall – to save Abby. He'd saved her from the confines of her family and friends, saved her from his father, from herself. This was all about her.

He pushed out Henry Dunn. Pushed out everything weak and compromising from his body. Only the automatic cry of panic and fear betrayed his dual self.

Henry closed the gap to the cliff.

Threw himself onto the disintegrating cliffs edge.

Reaching out to save the woman he loved.

His outstretched hands groped blindly – finding nothing but air.

Henry screamed in pain.

XXX

Jimmy watched in horror as Abby disappeared from view.

He cried out with pain and fear and launched himself from his perch. Falling down with pain in his haste to get to her.

Henry entered his line of sight as he leapt towards where Abby last stood. Despite everything he hoped to god that Henry had her – that he had his hands on her. Restrained her fall.

She may not be free of him but at least she'd be safe.

Jimmy froze as Henry's scream iced his blood.

_No! No! No!_

XXX

The pain tore through Abby as her descent abruptly ended. Her arms felt like they were being wrenched from their sockets.

"Abby! Abby! Hold on!" Henry called down to her his voice tight. "Abby!"

She let her head tilt, gravity trying to force it to fall back, and looked up at him her vision blurry. His hands had caught around the rope tied at her wrists.

She could see the tension in his arms as he struggled to hold her.

The fear in his eyes.

Reality snapped into place as she realised where she was. Dangling against the edge of a disintegrating cliff. As her vision cleared she could see the loose rocks on the cliff wall only inches from her face. _Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!_

She looked down at the waves crashing against the cliffs below. _OH GOD!!!_

She began to struggle – her legs flailing in mid-air.

"Abby stop!" Henry squeezed out. "Abby you have to stop moving or I'll ... ARRGH ... ABBY STOP!"

His words finally reached her and she tried to slow her pounding heart. She stopped moving but her body still swung with its previous momentum.

She couldn't open her eyes.

"Abby – I need you to try and grab hold of my wrist." He said slowly.

Her fingers fumbled against his skin but couldn't find a firm grip.

"I can't. Henry – don't ..."

"It's okay. I've got you." There was something about the way he said it that made her look up at him again.

_Oh shit!_

XXX

Henry was breathing hard. After he had thrown himself towards Abby he'd landed on the rocky edge.

The pain of dozens of small sharp stones cut into his skin but it was nothing in comparison to the all encompassing pain that ripped through his chest.

He had thought that he'd missed her. Had a vision of her plummeting to her death to the waves below. Then he felt her warm flesh brush his hand, his grip tightened as it felt the coarse rope follow.

Relief flooded before the pain invaded. Pulling back against the plummeting force of Abby's body his arms caught her mid-flight. As she jerked to a halt his own body pitched forward and dragged along the ground. His body screamed against the assault as the extra weight pulled at his bruised, torn and pounding chest.

This was when Henry Wakefield needed to come to the fore – but even he had never felt such pain before. Good that both the Wakefield and the Dunn in him wanted Abby alive no matter what it took. A common goal.

When she started to struggle he felt like he was on fire. Each tug sent a wave of excruciating pain surging through him threatening to loosen his grip. _He couldn't hold on much longer_, his body screamed at him. _You have to!_

He yelled at her to stop moving.

There was only him – he risked a quick glance behind him and registered that Jimmy was still too far away to be of any help.

He looked back down at Abby and told her he'd get her up. She looked up at him with raw confidence but it slowly changed to something else as she looked into his face and saw something she didn't like.

_I'd never let her fall – she knows that._

As she swung slightly out again he grimaced with the pain and watched as her face fell.

"Henry!" she whispered realising they were running out of time.

"I can get you up Abby. But you have to help me." His voice grew tighter and more breathless as he spoke. "If you can tr ... try not to move too much. When you're closer to the edge try and get a foothold. If you think you might be able to give yourself a boost let me know and we'll do it together. Just like always. ... Ready?"

"Yes."

"Go!"

He swung her towards the cliff face and felt it as her body impacted.

"NOW!" she yelled.

His muscles bunched as he felt the pressure lift slightly. He dragged himself away from the edge as much as he could before Abby's weight crashed back down against him. He bit back a scream.

"O... Okay. Try it again Abby." He gasped as he swung her again.

"Now!"

The pressure was relieved until gravity forced her down again. This time it was harder than he expected. Weakened he slid slightly back towards the cliff losing ground already won.

_This isn't working. By the time we do this bit by bit I'll have nothing left._

The pain was leeching him of his energy.

"Henry!" Abby called to him. Being this far from the cliffs edge he could no longer see her.

Every inch of him was on fire.

"Abby I'm going to pull you up. One last try - okay?"

He tried to put some confidence into the statement. Tried to assure her that this wasn't the last time he was going to be able to try this. To assure her that there was only going to be one outcome – her safely beside him. To assure her that there was no alternative – they wouldn't both be sleeping in the waves below.

_I can do this. I won't let her down. I can't!_

"Ready .... Go!"

As the strain eased Henry raised himself up as much as he could. He braced his foot against the ground in front of him as a fulcrum to use Abby's momentum to their advantage.

_One last try._

Henry pulled with everything that was left. He was rewarded as he saw Abby's upper body stretch out across the ground until she started slipping back over the cliff. Her fingers dug into the ground as he gathered himself for another miracle pull. This time bringing her legs over to his side of the world.

Abby was panting with exertion and adrenaline as she lay at the edge. Henry moved towards her using the very last of his reserved strength. He wouldn't be satisfied until he had seen her face – seen that she was alive and unharmed despite all he'd done. All he'd put her through. Abby looked up at him her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Thank you." She said as she smiled up at him.

His world turned. He knelt over her, one hand warm against her cheek, the other gently stroking her hair like it had before. But this time there was no accusations, no guilt, no fear – only a deep bond shared.

He gazed at her with loving eyes as she looked back into his. His fingers stroked her temple, twirling the loose strands of hair. A sense of peace despite the chaos encompassed him. Nothing existed for them except for this moment. _Time was all I needed._ Her hands rose up to clasp his twirling hand and she held it tight.

Tracing her cheekbone, her jaw line, he leaned down.

His lips lightly grazed her own before tenderly pressing down – warming hers.

A sigh of contentment was heard.

Henry felt no more pain.

He felt like he was flying.

XXX

"HENRY!"

Abby's scream pierced through the night – drowning even the incessant booming of the waves below.

His absence left her cold. He had been there – holding her ... kissing her – and then he was gone. She felt the warmth leave her face and turned to see where it had fled.

Instead on her right she saw a disembodied leg and foot draw itself back from its goal as she watched Henry's form take flight and fall backwards over the cliff to her left.

Suddenly she felt her own body lurch to the side. Her hand still with a vice grip on his was being dragged back quickly over the cliff. She felt herself slide towards the precipice with the weight of Henry's body.

A sudden, unexpected weight fell onto her halting her passage. She could see Henry below. _A reversal of fortune_, she thought.

Her own arms once again quickly began to protest at the abuse of carrying someone else's weight after having carried her own.

Despite Jimmy's weight they still slid slightly, the rocks underneath clattering down towards Henry and the sea.

"Henry hold on! We'll get you up."

Henry said nothing but looked up at her and back down to the waves. His hand was wrapped tight around her wrist but he no longer had the strength to reach up with the other hand and hold on tighter. His body was screaming.

"Abby – what are you doing? Let him go."

"Help me Jimmy."

"Let him go Abby. He's pulling you over." Jimmy tugged on Abby's arms. "Let. Him. Go."

"Shut up and help me." Abby yelled back slipping a little further. "Henry – can you ... try and get a grip. Henry!"

Jimmy gave up trying to use words and pulled on Abby's arms. He was using what was left to prevent Abby from falling over the side – not to help save the life of a murdering son of a bitch like Henry Dunn.

"Jimmy – stop it! We have to help him. Jimmy – STOP! HENRY!"

She couldn't hold on much longer – Jimmy and Henry both pulling her like a tug-of-war. _Only what was the prize?_

Jimmy tugged again at her arms – moving to get a firm grip underneath her forearms. He stared down at Henry's prone form and felt nothing but justice and conviction.

Henry stared back.

A look of understanding passed between them. Each knew what their future held.

He turned to look back at Abby.

He smiled at her, dimples crinkling his face.

He put all his feelings, all his love and devotion into one simple, unmistakable look.

"I love you Abby."

She smiled back down at him and started to speak.

Jimmy wrenched Abby's arms upwards, ripping Henry's loosened grip from hers.

He made no sound as he fell.

Abby's cry followed him, allowing him the brief time to smile until the water enveloped him and cut off all his senses.

Jimmy pulled Abby into the circle of his arms as she cried dry tears. No choking sobs but inaudible gasps as she stared incredulously at her empty hands. He held her tight as they watched Henry's lifeless form float to the surface and get carried by the waves.

His gaze forever fixed on where Abby lay above.

The waves slowly ushered the body out of the cove and into the ocean – its final resting place in the dawning light.

Above the receding tide the figures still made no sound.


	21. Epilogue History

A/N: _Hi Everyone. __I wanted to thank everyone who kept along with the story and gave me such fab input & encouragement. I truly think I would have wrapped it up earlier if it hadn't been for you guys. But I'm glad I didn't - hope you are too._

_So thank you so much. __I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully will be back soon. _

_Take it easy! J_

Time – Epilogue – History

Abby sat by the open window sipping her coffee slowly. She couldn't stand being shut in. Not anymore. It had been well over a year now since she left Harper's Island once and for all. And there would be no going back – not now, not ever. Not that there was anything to go back to. Not that she'd ever be welcome.

That first year hadn't been easy. She'd been bombarded with questions from every angle. The police, the FBI, the reporters – even a publisher or two. The FBI had asked the hardest ones and she found them difficult to answer. When they finally arrived to take them back to the city Jimmy had done most of the talking. They had to wait until Abby had gotten over her _shock_ to question her. It had given her time.

In his hospital bed, despite his injuries, Jimmy explained what he knew, what Henry had done to _him_ and what he'd seen. She was able to use that – then fill in the gaps and tell them what she wanted to. What she could. Not to protect Henry but to put aside parts of the story that didn't need to be known. Henry was going to be known in history as a serial killer. She couldn't change that but didn't see the need to give them any more ammunition than they already had – so they didn't need to know _why_ he'd kept her alive. What his plan was. No one did. Although she owed Henry nothing – this was the least she could give him. He was her brother after all.

That was something nobody would ever know either. Ever. She knew, that if the fact that he was her brother ever came out it would attach itself to her and she'd be tainted by it. Forever. Then would come the speculation over her parentage, her loyalties, the reasons why she and Jimmy were still alive. She couldn't risk it.

The why was kept out because Abby had asked Jimmy not to tell. He'd argued – passionately – but she had pleaded with him. On the long haul through the forest, as she helped carry him, she'd explained almost everything that had happened and why. He'd already guessed some of it but he listened in silence. It was when she asked for him to stay silent that he argued. She reasoned that her own future would already be marred from what had happened on the island – twice. It was too much to bare. So he agreed.

Jimmy didn't understand Abby's need to go through all the trouble of lying for a man who had murdered everyone she knew and loved, kidnapped her and tried to kill her. But he stood by her. Abby never corrected him – never told him that Henry had never tried to kill her or told him why he wouldn't. On the cliff Jimmy had seen Henry lean over and try to strangle Abby. She didn't set the record straight because she was afraid to. She had let Henry kiss her and she didn't know why. She loved him but didn't _love_ him – not like he had loved her. _So why...?_

She didn't know. She didn't think she wanted to know. He had just saved her life and for a brief instant it had felt like old times. The person in front of her was Henry but it was nothing _her_ Henry would have done. It was sudden and unexpected. It hadn't been a proper kiss but it wasn't quite chaste either. Thankfully she would never need to think of what might have happened after but deep down she knew she would have stopped it. It was wrong. Wrong.

Whatever it was, Abby knew that Jimmy would never understand – even if she had understood it herself. She would never forget – or forgive – Henry for everything that had happened. There was simply just too much. He had destroyed her life while trying to give her his idyllic image of one. But there would always be something between them that would last forever. Nothing could break that – not even those times that Abby wished she could.

XXX

So the FBI asked their questions and she answered.

"_Why did he keep you in the house? Why didn't he kill you too? Why the theatrics?"_ They asked time and time again. Her response was always the same, "_He told me that I was his only friend – his only true friend and that he could never hurt me."_

"_But Mr Mance informs us that he did try to kill you – on that final day."_

"_He was angry – I'd tried to run away again. He lost his temper. I ... I nev ... I never thought he could do it." She paused, "I think it was a game to him. He was playing with us like cat and mouse."_

"_Then why do you think he kept Mr Mance alive?"_

"_I don't know. I saw Jimmy the first time I tried to run away. In the shed. The second time at the bluff. Until last night I thought Jimmy was dead. Henry had shown me his body in a grave. Like I've said – I think Henry was playing with us."_

"_But why?"_

"_I just don't know. He'd never been like this until he met Wakefield. He'd never have done this before. Never."_

"_Why do you think he didn't just let you fall off the cliff? Wouldn't that have made it easier for him if you fell? It doesn't make sense Ms Mills. You must see that. There's something ..."_

"_You keep asking and I keep telling you the same thing over and over. I ... don't ... know. The only thing I can think of is that he wanted to do it himself. That's why he pulled me back. Maybe he wanted to do it in front of Jimmy. I just DON'T KNOW!"_

After almost a full day of questioning they finally let them go with promises of follow ups to come. They made good on their threat but with less fervour. It was thought that the FBI were trying to figure out a way to come out of this clean. They had reported that everyone had died, apart from Shea and Madison Allen, on the island. Then when Abby and Jimmy had escaped after over a week in captivity on the same island the FBI had investigated it made them look slightly ... disorganized. They were eager to close the case as a win. Both suspects were dead therefore no high-profile court case and less paperwork. After a couple of weeks the visits became less frequent until eventually they ceased. They were told that they could start _living their lives_.

XXX

Living.

Not an easy order to obey.

Jimmy was angry at the lies and Abby was empty. They had both been through so much that neither knew where to go, or what to do next.

Living took its toll.

XXX

The media circus didn't help matters. Day and night they were hounded by constant calls to relive each harrowing detail of their ordeal and their escape.

Abby felt sorry for Shea and Madison, soon enough they too came under the spotlight once again. Seeing Abby and Jimmy had given Shea an unrealistic, yet understandable, hope that her sister too was still alive. At least for a little while. Abby would never have wished that on anyone.

As their main targets weren't very forthcoming with new facts the media ran with what they knew from FBI news conferences and unnamed 'sources' within the police and sheriff's departments. This they knew:

_Henry Dunn had, with the help of his accomplice – known murderer John Wakefield, who it was believed had been killed by the deceased Sheriff Mills after the first set of murders 7 years ago – killed all of his close friends and family in the islands second rampage. On completing this task Mr Dunn turned on his mentor, killing him, and held Abby Mills and Jimmy Mance captive in an undisclosed location on the island. There they were subject to mental and possibly physical torment. When Ms Mills escaped, just over a week after the bodies were found in the local church which burned to the ground, Henry Dunn attempted to strangle her. At this time Mr Mance was able to free himself and on seeing Mr Dunn attack Ms Mills he managed, even after sustaining substantial leg injuries, to save Ms Mills by tackling Mr Dunn, who then fell to his death to the rocks below before his body was last seen floating out to sea. The FBI ..._

And so it went until the story faded. Over time their lives filled less space as new horrors unfolded around the country and the world.

So they were left to live their own lives.

XXX

Abby took another sip of her coffee and looked around the apartment. It was new. She'd left her old apartment for this one. She could never go back to her childhood home and her apartment in L.A. was tainted. Every place she looked there had memories attached – of Henry, Sully, Trish, the rest of the gang. Everywhere she went the pain followed.

Jimmy had been the same. There was nothing left but bad memories on Harper's Island. He hated to leave but it had changed for him in ways that could never be repaired. He also wasn't letting Abby out of his sight ever again. And she wouldn't stay.

California was still her refuge and she couldn't dream of leaving it. But Jimmy also needed the sea – not the surf and sand sea, but one that he could work. So they had settled on San Francisco near enough to the docklands.

It hadn't been easy.

Jimmy knew that Abby hadn't told him everything. That he didn't know the whole story. A week was a long time to be trapped with a killer. There was a tension between them – an invisible secret hanging in the air that just wouldn't go away.

After over a month of living together, when the killings and their aftermath weren't even mentioned, Abby found website histories on Stockholm Syndrome, abuse signs and symptoms, counselling. Guilt flooded through her. She wanted to talk to him about everything that had happened but he just wouldn't understand. Nobody would. But she did want to put Jimmy's mind at ease. He'd been through enough.

So she tried. She tried to act like she was on the mend. That she was beginning to cope. And the tension eased. It still wasn't easy but it became simpler to manage.

Eventually Jimmy found some work on the fishing boats. It had taken him a long while to fully recover from the break and the infection that had set in. He'd been lucky he hadn't lost his leg. When he felt stronger he looked, and found, work. He settled in slowly – they both did. After time passed he eventually found it less stressful to leave Abby alone. She was doing more freelance writing than she'd ever done before. It was a welcome distraction that she was perfecting.

Reporters did track them down from time to time – despite being unlisted. True crime writers offered writing collaboration deals if they would only tell their side of the story. Offers to write sponsored blogs flooded in. Apparently John and Henry Wakefield had a fan-site somewhere on the net – Abby had never looked.

On the anniversary there was a slight surge on calls and emails but as before once ignored they died off eventually.

Life began to get back on track. It was time to start ... living.

XXX

Abby heard the front door close shut and she turned towards the sound. As she stood up Jimmy bounded into the room and grabbed her up in a twirling hug.

"How's my girl doing? Huh?" Kissing her as he brought her feet back down to earth.

"Urgh! You stink. Get off me!" She laughed back at him.

"Cheeky!" he said affectionately as he snuck in for another kiss. She pushed him further away laughing again.

"How's the article coming along?" he asked, noting the open laptop beside the window.

"Mmmm. So-so. How was the trip out?"

"Good. These guys don't know how easy they have it down here."

Abby shot a mock glare in his direction.

"What?" he said smiling, "I'm only saying."

"Better get used to it. You're a big city guy now."

Jimmy glared back at her turn of phrase. Rolling his eyes he went towards the bathroom to shower.

"I brought the mail in. I think there's a certain letter from O'Sullivan Publishers in there you might want to check out."

"Seriously?" Abby said as she grabbed the mail from the hall table and brought it over to the window.

She looked down at the white envelope with the publishers name emblazoned at the top. Her heart tripped. No way of telling if it was an acceptance or rejection letter. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She turned it over to open it as something else grabbed her attention. Desperate for a diversion she put the envelope aside.

Abby pulled out the piece of card showing the classic photo of the Hollywood sign in L.A. As she turned it over her heart stopped.

It was addressed to Jimmy.

Her heart pounded deep and fast again as she closed her eyes.

She opened them once more to read the word emblazoned across the white space.

Just one word in red letters.

**LIAR**


End file.
